From Time Past
by talon1321
Summary: AU A person from Harry's past has returned, and Harry gets something he has always wanted because of them. Takes place after fifth year. Discontinued. Check profile for new version.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I just play around with J.K. Rowling's characters.

Dumbledore looked down sadly at the two children, one sleeping, the other huddled protectively over the sleeping boy

Dumbledore looked down sadly at the two children, one sleeping, the other huddled protectively over the sleeping boy. "I'm sorry, but this is for the best."

He picked up the little girl who whimpered at being separated from her brother. Innately, she knew what had occurred, and knew that her mother had tried to protect the baby. Now the task fell to the little girl. When Dumbledore heard voices outside, he left, taking the little girl with him. The memories of the girl were blocked from everyone who had ever encountered her in a spell of great magic. 15 years passed, the little girl tucking away all the memories of her previous life.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

**AN**: The prologue is meant to be slightly vague and you learn more in the next chapter. This is AU after year 5. This is a Honks fic although it is not the center of the story. There are OCs as well. This fic is rated M for a reason, a lot of it because of later chapters.Please Read and Review, and if you don't like, don't read.

This fic is rated M for a reason, a lot of it because of later chapters. Language, violence, and sexual themes are what I can think of off the top of my head.


	2. Chapter 1

They stood watching her, all of them covered in disillusionment charms. She was making herself a midnight snack, completely oblivious to her late night visitors.

"Can we do this now? The train will be coming soon." A pink haired witch complained. "I want to be there when Harry gets back.

"Hold your horses Tonks. We don't want to scare her." An older scarred wizard growled.

Suddenly, and without notice, a sharp knife was pointed in their direction, the girl's stance casual but alert. "Who's there? Show yourself." The girl growled in the darkness.

It was late, but my insomnia had been killing me ever since I had finished my junior year of high school. Listening to my stomach rumble, I knew I needed to eat something; I'd barely eaten anything all day. As I put the bananas on my peanut butter sandwich, I heard whispering coming from behind me. I knew no one else was awake. Then I took a sharp knife, cutting my sandwich in half. Surprising myself with my speed, I turned around pointing my knife in the direction of the noise.

"Who's there? Show yourself." I said as fiercely as I could.

Six people appeared out of thin air. I recognized most of them right away. Stifling my giggles, I said, "You have got to be feckin' kidding me."

"Chloe, this isn't a joke." A man I thought was Remus Lupin stepped forward.

"What did you call me?" I asked, my tone a mixture of anger and curiosity.

"Sorry Alexis. I called you your real name."

"My name is Alexis and that's the way it's always been. What do you want?"

"You're to come with us." Moody growled.

"Why?"

"Your brother needs your help." Moody continued.

"Jason? How do you know Jason?"

"Nobody told her?" Tonks hissed, her hair changing colors rapidly. I didn't even blink.

Remus stepped forward. "Not Jason Alexis. Harry."

My hand holding the knife fell to my side. My knees buckled and I was sitting on the floor, looking up at Remus' concerned face.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently

"This isn't a joke right?" I asked once more.

"No joke Alexis. Harry needs all the help he can get right now. You shouldn't have remained here this long."

"How old is he?"

"15, 16 in July."

I lowered my face into my hands. This was going to be one of his worst summers.

"Irish twins." I murmured.

"What's that?" Remus asked kindly.

"Irish twins. He was born the year after me. I'll be 18 in January."

"Both of you unexpected. No offense."

"None taken. I can't even imagine what life was like then." Ease came over me. "How can I help?"

"Dumbledore told us that Harry needs blood protection and he'd rather he be protected by his sister than aunt. Closer link."

"I see." I said slowly. "This involves me moving doesn't it then?"

"We'll take you to Headquarters where you'll live."

"What's the point? Harry's been alright so far and I was left here too long apparently. Do you expect me to give up however many years of my life just to be dumped back in this life when I'm no longer needed?" I finished, the venom evident in my voice.

Tonks kneeled down beside Remus. "You're part of our world, where we want you to remain. It wasn't our decision for you to remain here this long. If it was up to us, you would have been at Hogwarts, a year before your brother. The blame lies with someone else." She said softly. Her voice was soft and soothing and I found myself instantly liking her.

I looked away then, tears smarting at the corners of my eyes. Finally turning back, I asked, "How is this going to work?"

Remus looked visibly relieved. "Your glamour needs to be removed. And then you'll need to gather your things so you can be off."

"We should go downstairs then. So we're not heard." I murmured as I stood up.

"Alright. Moody, Kingsley, guard the front and back entrances." They disappeared. "Bill, stay at the top of the stairs. Warn us if someone gets up. Hestia, you'll guard the door. Tonks, you will help me."

"Alright." Tonks replied, a smile tugging at her lips.

As we descended the stairs, Tonks tripped over the gate that kept the dog upstairs. I caught her before she fell down the rest of the stairs. Smiling gratefully, we continued in silence. Opening the door, and turning on the light, I moved stuff around so they could stand. Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I looked expectantly at them. They stared in wonder. Remus moved over to the wall where my art hung on the wall.

Looking at me sharply, he asked, "How did you know?"

There were various different genres on the wall, but the Harry Potter inspired work dominated it. I walked over to my dresser, debated for a moment and picked up the first book. They looked at it curiously for a moment before they grew confused.

"There's some kind of ward on it. Probably to prevent wizard's from picking it up. How can she hold them Remus?" Tonks asked.

"The glamour, or maybe something else." Remus shrugged. "Are you ready Alexis?"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation.

Remus and Tonks waved their wands over me, chanting quietly. I closed my eyes and instantly felt itchy. Stopping myself from scratching though, I waited for them to finish. When the sensation was over, I tentatively peeked open my eyes and looked at their beaming faces. Tonks conjured a mirror and held it out to me. I gasped. I was paler, my eyes hazel instead of brown, my nose just a little bit longer, my lips slightly smaller. My hair no longer held the natural brown highlights but was simply raven black, it's length going down to my waist. From what I could tell, I was skinnier, but with defined muscles. When I stood up and looked back at Remus and Tonks, I noticed our eye levels were different. I was now taller than Tonks and only slightly shorter than Remus.

Tonks looked at her watch. "The train should be pulling in soon Remus."

Remus looked at me. "Alexis, we have to meet Harry at the train station before he goes to live with the Dursleys for the summer." I snarled when he mentioned the Dursleys, realizing that I was related to them as well. Remus looked at me sharply. "You do not like them?"

"Not at all." I answered coldly.

"Until we can set things up with you, Harry has to remain. You've already reached your majority, so things will be easier. I'll be around when you get to London. I live at headquarters now. And then you will get to meet Harry."

"Hestia will stay and help and then take you across the pond. I start guard duty in a little while, so I think it's best if we go." Tonks finished.

They both smiled kindly and turned to leave before Remus suddenly remembered something. He pulled something out of his pocket, enlarging it. It was a trunk, a black trunk with silver trimmings.

"It is an old trunk of Moody's he said you could have. It has four compartments so you should be able to fit everything. We will see you soon."

"Bye Remus. Bye Tonks." I murmured as they left.

Hestia stepped inside. "Hi Alexis. I'm Hestia Jones. I'm an Auror. It's kind of like…" She trailed off as she tried to find the right word.

"It's alright," I began. "There's not much you'll have to explain to me."

She beamed, looking relieved. "Excellent. I'm a friend of Tonks and Kingsley. I was a year above Tonks at Hogwarts and at the Auror Academy, we were in the same year because I started late."

"That's cool. Always thought the Aurors were pretty cool."

"So, we should probably get to packing. I can help there. Is there stuff you don't want to take?"

"We'll leave all the electronics. I won't be able to use them anyway, will I? And most of the clothes can stay as well. They won't fit anymore. Everything else is coming though."

As I went through my clothes, Hestia started to magically pack everything else. I kept my athletic shorts, sweatpants, and my smallest pairs of jeans as well as some shirts. I made sure to grab a belt and threw it all inside. When the room was pretty much bare, I made sure that I hadn't forgotten anything.

"Is that everything?" Hestia asked. I nodded. Hestia shrunk the trunk and I put it in a pocket. She pulled out a letter and said, "This is for the Muggles. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I responded.

We walked upstairs, Hestia placing the letter on the kitchen table. Walking into the backyard, Hestia pulled out a piece of rope.

"It's a portkey. It'll take us right outside Headquarters. Just touch it and we'll be off."

"Will you give me a second? I just want to remember all of this. They were good to me."

Hestia smiled kindly. "Of course."

Wiping the tears that had come unbidden to my eyes, I started at the house for a moment. I turned back to Hestia. "I'm ready."

Hestia tapped the length of rope once, it glowed blue, and I felt the tug. We were gone.

Tonks, Remus, and Moody were looking over the heads of the crowds of people in the train station.

"Do you see him Remus? You're taller. Or Moody? Isn't your eye like an x-ray?" Tonks asked.

"What's an x-ray?" Moody growled.

"Never mind." Tonks said. "Remus do you believe Dumbledore? About the blood protection stuff?" She whispered. Moody was too loyal to Dumbledore.

"We will talk about this later Tonks." Remus said pointedly looking at Moody.

"Fine."

After warning Vernon and Petunia, Tonks and Remus apparated to 4 Privet Drive, Tonks hiding under an invisibility cloak, Remus with a disillusionment charm in place.

"To answer your question from before Tonks, I am not sure what to believe anymore. Before Si-Sirius…" He trailed off and Tonks looked at her shoes uncomfortably. "He told me that memories had started to come back to him. He continued to tell me that we have to save Chloe. 'We have to find her Moony. We have to save Chloe.' When I asked him who Chloe was, he said that the words would not form. He tried putting the memories in a pensieve for me, but it would not work."

"Sirius remembered her?"

"I guess. When I looked at her today, gods, I thought Lily was back from the grave minus the black hair and hazel eyes. Everything is coming back to me."

Tonks sat down on the ground, her world kind of falling around her. If what Remus said was true, someone had known all along about Chloe being where she was. If Tonks couldn't believe in the cause she was fighting for, why should she fight for them?

"You do realize Remus, that only powerful magic could completely block a person from multiple person's memories? There are only a few people I wager could perform that kind of magic." Tonks said quietly from her seat on the ground.

Remus sat down heavily next to her. "I know Tonks. But I would like to think the best of him. Why would he do something like that? What purpose did it serve? And why now? Why did he decide to bring her back now?"

"I don't know Remus. I don't know." Tonks paused and then said, "I'm going to protect them both Remus I swear. If I have to kidnap the both of them, I will do whatever I can."

"Oh believe me Tonks, I have been swearing that since Dumbledore sent us to collect her." _Forgive me James and Lily. Please? _He silently pleaded.

Tonks hesitated before she asked her next question. "Remus, where were you the night that they were killed?"

"Out of the country. By the time I had heard, Harry and Chloe were already gone from the house, and the entire wizarding community was celebrating the defeat of V-Voldemort." In a rare fit of anger, Remus punched the ground, instantly bruising his knuckles. "If only I had been there, I would have made sure that Harry never had to come to these people and Chloe would have remained in the country."

"I'm sorry Remus." Tonks said softly.

"Thank you Tonks."

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: I've never had so many views in one day. Wow I feel special. Thanks to everyone who has read, I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 2

I stumbled, but before I fell, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. Hestia smiled.

"You survived your first portkey ride. Congratulations! And across an ocean as well." She paused, looking around. "Coast is clear. Let's go."

We crossed the street and Hestia stopped between numbers 14 and 10. Immediately, I saw number 12 appear. As Hestia was about to hand over the written address, I waved it off.

"I already know." I said, not taking my eyes off the house.

"How?"

"Long story. Don't even know if I should tell anyone."

"Ok." She said warily.

Hestia and I walked up the front path, and she magically unlocked the door. I listened as several locks slid back into an unlocked state.

"No one else is here right now, so I'll show you around quickly. I expect you're tired with the time difference and all. It's late morning here." Hestia moved forward. "Living room, kitchen through that door there, parlor," We started up the stairs. "Library, drawing room, and this is where you'll sleep."

There were two beds in the room and a wardrobe. One of the beds was freshly made, a small owl perched on the wardrobe.

"I have business to take care of today, but if you need anything, send the owl to me or Remus. If you give me your trunk, I will enlarge it for you." I handed Hestia the trunk and watched as she returned it to normal. "I'm off then. Don't mind Kreacher and stay out of the rooms upstairs. That hippogriff is still up there."

With that, Hestia waved and left. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I heard my stomach rumble, and I realized I never got the chance to eat my peanut butter and banana sandwich. I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. There was a long table and then another door. Walking through the other door, I found the kitchen proper. After a little searching, the cabinets yielded bread, peanut butter, and jelly, the drawers a knife, and a different cabinet a plate. I set about making my sandwich, when I heard mumbling. Turning around quickly, I spied the source of the noise. Kreacher stood in the kitchen. We simply stared at one another.

"There is another one in the house. Kreacher has never seen this one before. Mistress will not be happy. No she won't." He mumbled furiously.

I stepped over to the house elf, crouching down so we were more level. "Hi Kreacher, I'm Alexis."

Kreacher continued to stare. "Why are you in my mistress' house?" He finally managed.

"I was brought here, to help my brother."

I wasn't sure how Kreacher would react to who my brother was so I left his name out. Kreacher continued to stare at me, finally walking out. I wasn't the least surprised by his actions and went back to my sandwich.

oOo

A half an hour later, I was lying down in bed, trying to fall asleep. But many thoughts were running through my head, and I found it hard to relax. As I thought of my brother though, my thoughts seemed to calm for some reason. Sleep took over then.

oOo

"Chloe? I'm sorry Alexis. Are you awake? It's Remus."

I struggled to consciousness. The sheet and blanket were twisted tightly around me as though I had tossed and turned violently in my sleep. I managed to pull them off and walked to the door.

"Hey Remus. What's going on?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the last bits of sleep from my senses.

"I just wanted to let you know I was back. But I just wanted to explain a few things to you." Remus and I sat on the edge of my bed. "This is 12 Grimmauld Place. Si-Sirius' old house. I am the only one, besides you now, that lives here. But I am not usually around. Random Order members will be by during the week to check on you, make sure you are alright. Order meetings are on Sundays. Someone will bring food for you for the week on Sundays. Hestia wants to take you shopping tomorrow for clothes. You will also get a wand. It is imperative that you start learning."

I nodded. Remus smiled. "I have brought the books that the first years have this year. I want you to start with those. When you finish and have mastered the material, I would like to see your progress. We will move on from there."

"Thanks for everything Remus." I hesitated and then asked. "When will I get to meet Harry?" I said quietly, finding my feet terribly interesting.

"At the next Order meeting this Sunday." I nodded. That was four days from now.

"And the books?" I asked eagerly.

"Coffee table in the living room. I will see you later Alexis. Hestia will be by at eight tomorrow morning."

With that, Remus left. I stretched and walked downstairs to the living room, further thoughts of sleep forgotten. Just as Remus had said, there was a stack of books on the table. I picked one up, flipped to the introduction and started reading.

A sense of awakening was coming over me. I had not opened my eyes yet, but I heard a giggle and then a familiar voice say, "Alexis, it's time to get up. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Shite! I'm really sorry Hestia. I was reading, and I guess…" I drifted off as the book fell, banging loudly in the mostly empty house.

"It's ok. I have the day off so we have all day. Now come on! This is going to be fun."

I rushed back upstairs, put on my nicest pants, put on a belt (it didn't help much), ran a brush through my hair and pulled it back. Running into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Hurrying back downstairs, Hestia was already waiting in front of the door. She threw something at me, and I deftly caught it.

"Put it on. We need to blend in." I put on the crimson cloak. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs, Hestia said, "Oh yeah. Before I forget. Here's the key to your vault. The headmaster gave it to me. Don't lose it."

I pocketed the key and followed Hestia outside. We crossed the street and Hestia pulled out another length of rope. A moment later, I was touching the rope, another moment later we were traveling, and another moment later, my feet touched solid ground, Hestia's steadying hand preventing me from falling.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron. Can you see it?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded. She looked visibly relieved. "Excellent. Let's go."

We walked through the pub, Hestia nodded and waved at several people and we were soon facing a blank brick wall. Hestia tapped it, and we were walking toward the marble building I knew was Gringotts bank. I stopped to gaze at the doors until Hestia came back, realizing I was no longer with her. Chuckling, she took my hand and dragged me toward a counter. There weren't many people around and we walked straight to a goblin waiting for the next customer.

"Ms. Potter would like to make a withdrawal." Hestia said so only the goblin could hear.

"Key please." I handed the goblin my key. He examined it for a moment and then handed it back. "Seems to be in order."

"Is there any way that I can get a balance and a record of activity?" I asked.

"Yes, one moment."

He fiddled with a machine on the counter, and handed me a piece of parchment, calling for a goblin. As we walked with the goblin toward the cart room, I examined the parchment.

Ms. Chloe Lily Potter: Vault 686

Vault Type: Trust

Current estimated balance: 4 million galleons, 1,456,302 sickles, 556,342 knuts

Activity:

Initial deposit of 1 million galleons by Lord Potter

Deposit of 2 million galleons, 579,366 sickles, 379,984 knuts on death of Lord and Lady Potter as stated in last will and testament

Deposit of 1 million galleons, 876,936 sickles, 176,358 knuts on death of James and Lily Potter as stated in last will and testament

I stuffed the paper away, not wanting to see the fact that I had gotten all my money because four people died. I held my tears in, and didn't say anything as we climbed into the cart. Soon, we were careening wildly through underground caverns, the excitement helping to suppress my depressing thoughts of the family I didn't have. Hestia seemed to notice my mood and didn't press me. We finally came to a halt and we got out. The goblin opened the vault and I just stared dumfounded at the contents.

"Geez, you're loaded. I've never seen so many galleons." Hestia whistled.

"Ms. Potter, here is a bag for your money." The goblin handed me a leather bag.

"Thank you."

I stepped into the vault, filling the bag with the heavy coins. Soon, the bag was full, and we clambered back into the cart. The ride finally took us to the surface and back into the early morning's sunlight. Hestia led me down the street.

"We'll go to Madam Malkin's first, so you can get proper clothes." Hestia looked extremely excited at the prospect of helping me shop for clothes.

"Madam Malkin's sells more than robes?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, she's made quite a profit when she expanded a couple of years ago. She sells wizard clothes, Muggle clothes, and stuff in-between."

Hestia finally stopped in front of a shop, opened the door, and ushered me inside. A small bell tinkled when Hestia had opened the door, and a woman was bustling over.

"Ms. Jones, what can I do for you?"

"My charge here needs a whole new wardrobe."

"Alright. Let's get started then."

I was put onto a small stool, and Madam Malkin was taking my measurements, dictating them to a floating clipboard and quill. She then disappeared among the racks of clothes, bringing back a pile, and starting to fit them to me. Hestia was happily making suggestions, pointing out colors she thought looked best on me, and so forth.

After an hour and a half, I was getting irritated. Hestia continued to enjoy it. "You like this too much Hestia." I said.

"I only have a younger brother. I never get to help anyone shop. Well Tonks sometimes but even that's rare."

"You have a brother? What's he like?"

"My brother Gabriel is three years younger than me. He's finishing up in the Auror Academy right now. Mum and I are so proud of him, following my footsteps." She smiled happily.

"And your dad?" I asked tentatively.

Hestia frowned. "Died during the first war." She said softly.

"I'm sorry Hestia. I didn't know."

She waved a hand, a smile quickly returning. "He died fighting. It's the way he would have wanted to go."

We went back to safer topics. For another half an hour, we were the only customers in the shop. By then we were nearly done. Madam Malkin rang everything up, folded it, putting it into packages and shopping bags. Hestia shrunk them and I paid. We then walked a little farther down the street, and into Ollivanders. A bell tinkled in here too, and an old man came out of the back of the shop. A look of recognition seemed to cross his face when he looked at me.

"Chloe Potter I assume?" I nodded. He smiled. "No mistaking the Potter looks though you do look more like your mother than your brother does. However, I was expecting you several years ago." I simply nodded again. "Let's get started then." He started taking measurements, talking while he did so. "Your mother 10 1/4 inches, swishy wand of willow. Good for Charms. Your father, 11 inch pliable wand of mahogany. Nice for Transfiguration. And your brother, 11 inch holly wand with a very special phoenix feather. Well, let's get to it then."

12 wands later, I knew I had found the one as soon as I laid a hand on it. Blue and green sparks came out of the end.

"Very nice Ms. Potter. Ebony, 10 ½ inches, unicorn tail hair. I must say, that wand has been sitting on the shelf for quite a while."

I smiled, pocketing my wand and paying Mr. Ollivander. Hestia and I walked out and back up the street.

"Strange, never met anyone with an ebony wand before." Hestia mentioned.

"Is it a rare wood or something?"

"If it is the wood I am thinking of, it only grows in hotter climates. Most people tend toward more common woods." She paused and then smiled. "Then again, you are a Potter, so nothing can be normal for you lot I suppose."

We stopped in the Leaky Cauldron on our way out, ate lunch, and chatted easily over our food. We then returned to Grimmauld Place via portkey.

"Here you go Alexis. I think someone's supposed to stop by later to check on everything. I'll see you on Sunday for sure."

"Thanks for everything Hestia."

"It was no problem. I had a lot of fun." She smiled and left.

I went upstairs, put my new clothes away, and then went back down into the living room. I could now practice the spells I had been reading about. Time seemed to pass without me even noticing as I tried to master the simple spells. When I heard the door unlock, I looked up to find Remus coming in. He smiled when he spotted me.

"Chloe, sorry Alexis. I see you have gotten your wand. Practicing already?" I nodded smiling. "Excellent. Why don't you show me what you can do so far?"

I showed him all the spells from the first three chapters of the Standard Book of Spells. "You have done a lot in a short amount of time. Keep up the good work." He paused then said, "Hungry?"

"A little."

"I will make some dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

Remus left. I kept reading. When Remus came and got me, we ate in relative silence, until Remus broke it.

"Alexis, tonight's the full moon. I don't know if you know…" He trailed off.

A look of fear crossed my face. "I know you're a werewolf." I said quietly.

"I usually transform here but if you rather I don't, I will go somewhere else."

"No. You won't try to hurt me will you?"

A look of horror crossed his face. "No of course not. I will lock myself in the attic. As long as you stay out of the attic, you will be fine. I can send you somewhere else for the night if you want."

"No Remus. I'm not scared. It'll be alright."

"Alright, it is getting late. I better go." He helped me clean up and then I watched as he walked up to the attic.

I went to my own room, changed into my pajamas, and tried to sleep. But like most nights, sleep eluded me. I watched the sky grow darker, the first stars start to peak out, and then the moon rise. That's when Remus started to howl, and scratch the floor. It was so loud that it sounded like he was right in the room with me. I covered my ears as I tried to block out the noise. It didn't work though. I ended up in the living room, where the howls weren't as loud. I stayed up all night, practicing, finishing the rest of Standard Book of Spells and half of the defense book. When it was about 6:30, I pocketed my wand, marked my page, and went to make breakfast for myself and Remus. Tentatively, I walked up the attic stairs, opening the door slowly.

"Remus?" I called into the gloom.

Something stirred against the wall. "Lily?" He asked confused.

I moved closer, kneeling down at his side. "No Remus, it's Chloe." It was the first time I had called myself that, but I figured it would help with Remus' confusion.

"You sound like Lily. And you smell like her too." Remus sniffed the air.

"Remus, lets get you out of here. I made breakfast."

"Thanks Chloe." I put one of his arms over my shoulders and helped him to stand. We walked slowly down the attic stairs and Remus stopped me. "I need to rest. I usually stay in Sirius' room." I opened the door and helped Remus onto the bed, pulling the covers up.

"I'll go get breakfast. Be right back."

I hurried downstairs, grabbed the breakfast tray and took it upstairs. Remus was still sitting up in bed and gave me a weak smile when I entered.

"Sorry for mistaking you for Lily Alexis."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's alright. I don't remember them anyway."

"Not even a little? You were…"

"Two and a half when it happened. I'm not sure about it really. Some things have been coming back to me since I have been here. But I'm not sure if it's real or imagined."

We ate in silence for the rest of the time. Just as we were finishing, Remus was already drifting off. I took the breakfast dishes downstairs and then got ready. I went back to my reading and didn't stop until I heard the front door opening. A red haired woman and a younger one that seemed to be her daughter, walked into the living room when they saw me.

"You must be Alexis." The woman bustled forward. She completely ignored the hand I held out for her to shake and squeezed me tightly in a hug instead. When she finally let me go, she introduced herself. "I'm Molly Weasley." I had already figured that out but nodded politely. "And this is my daughter Ginny."

I smiled kindly at Ginny who smiled back. She was just a little shorter than I was and quite pretty.

"I'm very pleased to meet both of you."

"You must hate being here all by yourself. The headmaster has agreed that you can come have dinner with us tonight."

"Thank you. I'll just get my cloak and tell Remus I'm leaving."

Mrs. Weasley looked at me shocked. "Remus is here? He didn't go somewhere else to change?"

"No. He locked himself in the attic."

"That was not very safe. I will have a word with him at the next meeting."

"Mrs. Weasley, it's alright. Nothing happened." She glared at me, wondering if I was telling the truth.

I ran up the stairs before she had the chance to yell at me further. As I walked to Sirius' old room, I knocked lightly and then walked in. Remus opened his eyes as I walked inside.

"Hey Remus. Mrs. Weasley is here and she said that the headmaster said I could go have dinner over there tonight."

"She knows I am here." He stated.

"Yeah. She's pretty mad that you changed here. Said she'd have a word with you at the next meeting." I smiled.

Remus groaned. "I will see you later then. Let me know when you get back. Ok Chloe?"

"Yeah, no problem."

I walked back downstairs. "Ready dear?"

I nodded. We stepped outside, taking a portkey to the Burrow.

oOo

Mrs. Weasley's hands prevented both Ginny and I from falling. I didn't see anything but once we started walking forward, the air shimmered slightly and a house appeared. I smiled at the somewhat crooked house and was ushered into the back garden where two tables were being set up. I counted four boys and an older man and was quickly introduced.

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley's voice called. They all looked at me. "This is Alexis. She is having dinner with us tonight." They waved, coming up to introduce themselves. "They already know who you are." Molly whispered just as Arthur introduced himself.

Bill was more handsome than I imagined. Fred and George were just as goofy. Ron was a little wary, understandably. He knew Harry best. I ended up sitting between Ron and one of the twins. It was the first time I had been outside since yesterday. It was nice to just be outside and enjoy the fresh air. When there was a lull in conversation, I finally grew courage to ask Ron something.

Quietly, I said, "Hey Ron. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

He turned to me smiling slightly. "Fire away."

"You've known Harry for years. How's he going to react?"

Ron sighed, leaning back in his chair. "He is going to be angry."

"At me?" This made me worry.

"No, not at you. At whoever kept this from him."

"Oh." It was all I managed.

"Don't worry Alexis. It is going to be fine."

"Thanks Ron."

Mr. Weasley took me back to Grimmauld Place. Just as I arrived, Remus was getting ready to leave, glad that I got back before he left. I studied for a little while before falling asleep.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, to those who have reviewed, and to those who have put an alert. This chapter is kind of long, but I wanted it all together. My chapters are all different lengths.


	4. Chapter 3

This is what's going on with Harry...

Wednesday afternoon brought Harry back to 4 Privet Drive, the last place he wanted to be at the moment. Vernon stopped the car in the driveway, looking to see if anyone was watching.

"Hurry up boy." He said as Harry pulled his trunk from the boot. "I don't want the neighbors to see."

As Harry dragged the heavy trunk up the front walk, he wished he could have shrunk it, or put a feather light charm on it before he had left school. He was looking miserably down at the ground, not really paying attention, just putting one foot in front of the other. When he accidentally stepped on the back of his uncle's shoe, he was pulled in by the ear and shoved inside. Harry flew across the front hall, landing roughly on the stairs.

'_That's going to hurt tomorrow.' _Harry thought to himself as he struggled to his feet. _'I must have hit my head. Everything is swimming.'_

That's when the punches started. "Go on miserable freak. I don't want to see you!" Vernon said.

oOo

Tonks heard the yelling, and winced. She then remembered what she had sworn to Remus earlier that day.

'_Damn it all. Albus can yell at me later. But I won't let Harry get hurt anymore.'_

Tonks ran inside, the door bursting open. She was horrified at the sight. Harry was taking punches from his uncle, moving so they had the least impact.

"Leave him alone Dursley." Tonks said coldly, pointing her wand straight at the man.

Vernon looked up, his face turning a dangerous shade of purple. "Get out of my house you freak." He snarled.

"Don't call Tonks a freak." Harry wheezed.

"It's ok Harry. Step away Dursley. I'm not going to warn you again."

Petunia pulled her husband back. Vernon looked like he was about to burst a vein, but he backed off. Tonks went to Harry's side, keeping one eye on the Dursleys.

"Come on Harry. I'll take you upstairs." She put one of his arms over her shoulders, holding him tightly around the middle. When she was sure Harry was not going to pass out yet, she went back downstairs to collect his things.

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Is not so bad." He murmured. "I've had worse."

"You shouldn't have had worse." Tonks whispered as she performed a scanning charm over his body.

She wasn't much of a healer but she had to take a course of healing magic at the Auror Academy. She could do the basics. She winced at the damage his body had taken. All the old scars and injuries showed up because she didn't have good focus with this particular spell. She healed him as best she could, thinking that some sleep would do him good.

"Tonks?" Harry asked when she was done.

"What's that Harry?"

"I need to find a way to stay alive. I've got to kill Voldemort."

"Shh. Harry, just sleep."

"But I have to stay alive. I have to kill him…"

Harry slipped into slumber then. _'No 15 year old should have to think about staying alive. Oh Harry! What kind of life has fate given you?'_

"I already swore that I would protect you Harry. You and your sister. I think keeping you alive falls under that category." She whispered, kissing his forehead.

oOo

Thursday morning, Harry woke up to find Tonks sitting next to his bed, drifting, with a hand in his hair.

"Hey Tonks." Harry said.

Tonks woke abruptly, pulling her hand away. "Sorry Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. My head still feels a little funny."

They talked a little while, including what Harry had said right before he had passed out.

"Harry, I'm going to help you stay alive. I've already sworn that I will protect you. I have no intention of going back on that promise. I have to go now, but I have some ideas. I have a couple of people at the Ministry who owe me a couple of favors. Let me see if I can get them to help. I will be back tonight. I have some stuff that I have to tell you anyway."

Harry noticed the apprehensive look on her face but didn't press her. He spent the day studying some of his DADA books. When Tonks came back that night, he was looking forward to what she was going to say.

"Hey Tonks."

"Wotcher Harry." She sighed and sat next to him on edge of the bed. "Ok Harry. I talked to some people today. They're going to fiddle with the sensors that detect underage magic, specifically the one that monitors you. That way, you will be able to practice the stuff I'm going to teach you. Someone also tipped me off that there are some papers in your file at the Ministry that you should really see so they're going to make copies of your entire family files."

"Family files?"

"The Ministry keeps files of all the witches and wizards that fall under their jurisdiction. It's sorted by family. Anyway, they keep all the important legal documents in those files."

They were silent, and Harry noticed her uncomfortable fidgeting.

"What's wrong Tonks?"

"On Wednesday, before we met you at the station, Remus and I, and some of the others, went on a mission across the pond."

Harry interrupted. "Is the Order trying to recruit Yank wizards or something?"

"No. We had to go get someone."

"Just spit it out Tonks." Harry was starting to grow frustrated with her roundabout way to tell him what was going on.

Tonks took a deep breath before she answered. "We went to get your sister." Tonks finally got it out, a weight lifting from her chest.

Harry just stared at her. "My sister?" He finally sputtered.

Tonks nodded. Harry got up and he started pacing in the small bedroom. "How could he keep her from me?" He turned back to Tonks. "How old is she?"

"17, 18 in January."

"Why was she all the way in America? Has she studied magic there? How come she didn't come back for Hogwarts?" Harry was spitting out questions rapidly and Tonks held up her hand to stop him, a smile on her face.

"Slow down there. I don't know the answers to your first and third question. She didn't study magic there though. I got notes from Remus and Hestia today. Hestia took her shopping today and she got a wand. Remus said she's already mastered the first three chapters of the Standard Book of Spells in 4 hours."

Harry ran a hand down his face, grabbed his copy of the book, and flipped through it. He looked back at Tonks.

"That's 30 spells."

Tonks smiled and nodded. "If anything, she's determined."

"What's her name?"

"Chloe, but she prefers to be called Alexis. That's what the Muggles called her."

"Chloe," Harry rolled the name around his tongue. "When will I get to meet her?"

"Sunday. I'm supposed to take you to Headquarters with me when I go to the Order meeting."

"Good. We'll get to yell at Dumbledore together." He paused. "Where is she staying?"

"Headquarters."

"With who? I thought nobody was living there."

"Remus mostly. But I guess a lot of the time she's there, she will be by herself."

"I can't wait to see Dumbledore. He's going to get an earful when I see him."

"Everything will be alright Harry. It will all work out."

Harry laid down on the bed, and Tonks laid down beside him, leaning up on an elbow.

"You met her right Tonks?" She nodded. "Tell me about her."

"She knew we were there even though we were under disillusionment charms. Granted she must have heard us whispering to each other but we were in the living room. She was in the kitchen. Anyway, she is taller than me, but probably shorter than you. Unfortunately, she did not inherit the emerald eyes. Hers are hazel. Her hair color is just like yours but hers is tamable and sits flat." She ruffled Harry's hair. He had his eyes closed, trying to imagine her. "She's pale, just like you. Remus swears he thought Lily had come back from the grave minus the hair and eyes."

Harry sighed but then immediately looked alert. He went to his trunk, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. He opened the photo album up to the first couple of pages, and sat down next to Tonks.

"Remus was right. I'd forgotten what your mum looked like Harry. Just imagine her with black hair and hazel eyes."

Harry kept flipping pages, but one of the pictures brought him up short. Before it had been a picture of him as a baby, his mum holding him, his dad's arm around her shoulders. Now there was a little girl on his father's shoulders waving energetically at the camera, his dad's other arm keeping her from falling.

"Uh Tonks? That picture wasn't like that before."

"Let me see it Harry." Harry handed the album over, and Tonks waved her wand over it. "There was some kind of concealment charm on it. You never noticed it before?"

"I wasn't looking for it."

"The spell is breaking. All of it. I bet that now that her glamour is gone, everyone who was affected by the initial spell will remember. Chloe will exist again in those people's minds." Tonks said quietly.

"What spell?"

"Remus did not remember her until Dumbledore told us about this mission. Sirius had been telling Remus that they had to save Chloe, but he couldn't form the words to explain to Remus who Chloe was. But when he looked at Chloe for the first time without her glamour on, everything came back to him." Tonks said quickly as thoughts rushed at top speed through her brain, searching for the connections.

Harry began to pace again. "Sirius and Remus probably needed a little extra oomph from the spell unlike the others because they were probably around a lot more than anyone else when we were born. But whoever cast the spell, and I'm betting it was Dumbledore, didn't do that. He gave the same amount of strength to everyone. But that means Wormtail will know now."

"Everyone who read the paper the day her birth was announced will now know that she exists."

"Is she really safe at Headquarters? If Voldemort finds her…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence.

Tonks pulled Harry close in a tight embrace. "Harry, when I vowed to protect you, I swore I would protect her as well. I will not let Vol-Voldemort use her against you." She whispered fiercely in his ear.

"Thank you Tonks." Harry felt better than he had in days, being held by Tonks. After a time, Harry said, "I have a sister Tonks. I have... I have family."

"I'm so happy for you Harry." Tonks whispered back, kissing the top of his forehead lightly. A frown crossed her face as new memories surfaced.

"What is it Tonks?"

"I met her once, before that Halloween night. Mum and dad came to congratulate your parents. They knew each other because of Sirius. They brought me with. I was six, I think. Lily let me hold her. I asked my mum where babies came from that day." Tonks giggled.

Harry laughed quietly as well. "Did you meet me too? When I was born?"

Tonks concentrated as she tried to think back that far. "Yeah, but it was different that time. Your parents knew that they were probably in danger, more so than before. They'd already barely escaped Vol-Voldemort while out on a mission. Mum was worried because of my aunt. Everyone knew she was a death eater. It was a strained meeting. Everyone was more alert, more wary." Tonks wiped tears that had spilled.

"I'm sorry Tonks." It was his turn to hold her close.

"It's alright. It's just, I remember what it was like to live then. It was worse than it is now. Much worse. And that time it lasted for 11 years. How long will it last this time?"

"Not that long if I have anything to say about it." Harry said fiercely.

"You're so brave, you know that Harry?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Guess it's the Gryffindor in me."

"Maybe. Don't have much courage to claim as a former Hufflepuff."

"That is where you are wrong Tonks. I think you are pretty damn brave. You are an Auror. You are a member of the Order. You are sitting here with me, though I am sure Dumbledore told you not to make contact with me."

Tonks giggled, wiping the last of her tears from her cheeks, but didn't pull away from his embrace. She actually cuddled closer to him.

'_What am I doing?' _Tonks screamed at herself. _'He is fifteen years old! Pull away, now Tonks! Be the adult here!'_

Tonks almost laughed at her conscience screaming at herself. Tonks, an adult? Since when? Tonks knew she would always be a kid at heart, no matter her age. She would also always be an incorrigible flirt.

"Keep this up Potter, and you might get lucky." She purred in her most flirtatious tone.

"Re-really?" He stammered.

'_Bless his heart. He is so nervous. I thought he would have shagged half the girls at Hogwarts already.' _Tonks pulled herself closer to him, her mouth moving next to his ear, so he could feel it when she whispered to him.

"We are already at first. Care to take it to second?" She whispered.

"Tonks…" He trailed off when Tonks moved to look him directly in the face. She licked her lips, moving her face closer. At the last second, she veered away from his mouth and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"I think you should sleep now Harry. It is getting pretty late. I will be outside. Let me know if you need anything."

With that, she jumped off the bed, winked, and ran down the stairs, tripping at the bottom. Harry fell back on his bed, a goofy grin on his face.

'_That girl will be the death of me!' _Harry laughed; he felt so good right then.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

A/N: I know this chapter is not from Chloe's perspective but I felt the need to show what's going on with Harry as well. Most of my chapters are written with Chloe narrating though it changes to ones like these sometimes. Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, and put alerts!


	5. Chapter 4

Saturday afternoon, I found myself bored and wanting to go outside. Remus hadn't explicitly said that I couldn't go outside, but he kind of implied that it would be better if I stayed inside. Remus walked in the house then.

I rushed up to him before he even took two steps. "Remus, can I go outside? Please? I feel like I'll go crazy if I don't go outside."

Remus face softened as I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "Stay in the front yard or the park across the street. Do not wander. And come back if you think there is something wrong."

"Thank you Remus!" I hugged him and practically ran outside.

I stood on the front step for a moment, taking a deep breath. Even though I had spent the entire Friday evening outside in the Weasley's garden, I was still used to being outside for long periods of time. Whether that was for sports, soccer and basketball, or walking places, I'd rather be outside. Even when I read or studied, it was always nicer outside. Across the street, bushes bordered a small park. I went there now, sitting down on one of the swings. I swung for a little while, not thinking of anything really. Then I felt someone appear nearby, just arriving. I wasn't sure how I realized someone had appeared in the park. I felt a hand push me as I continued to swing, and without looking, I knew who it was.

"Hello Kingsley. How are you today?" I leaned back and looked upside down at his smiling face.

"Hello Alexis. How have you settled?"

I jumped off the swing away from him. We walked slowly back toward 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Alright I suppose. It's a little boring and lonely sometimes, but I study to occupy my time."

"How are your studies coming along?"

"Well enough I suppose. It's hard when there isn't anyone around to guide and teach me if I get stuck. But it's worth it in the end."

"You have a good head on your shoulders. Would you care to show me what you have done so far?"

We were in the front hall by then. Sitting down on the sofa beside one another, I went through all the spells I had learned. They were all mostly simple, but it took about half an hour.

At the end of my demonstration Kingsley asked, "And you started?"

"Thursday afternoon."

"Very impressive."

Blushing, I said, "Thank you Kingsley."

"Hello Kingsley. I did not know that you were here." Remus walked forward, shaking Kingsley's hand. "Care for dinner? It's ready in the dining room."

"Thanks Remus. I will."

oOo

Kingsley and Remus left after dinner but not before they helped clean up. Remus pulled me aside before he left. "Chloe. Sorry, Alexis."

I interrupted him. "It's alright Remus. You can call me Chloe. But you're the only one for now."

He smiled. "Thank you Chloe. I don't know if you heard last night, but Kreacher broke into the attic last night. And well…"

"Kreacher is no more then." I said, a hint of sadness in my voice.

"What I fear is Harry's reaction. I do not think he has quite forgiven Kreacher for lying about Sirius."

"It will be alright Remus. Go do whatever it is you have to do."

"Goodnight. We will all be by tomorrow."

I stared at the door for a moment after Remus left, and then turned back to the empty house. I walked up the stairs and entered a room I hadn't stepped foot in yet. Turning up the gas lamps, I looked around at the rows of books. I quickly scanned the books, looking for a specific topic. Finally I pulled out a book and settled in the window seat. For the rest of the night, because sleep was nowhere to be found for me, I learned about Occlumency, but had no way to test what I had learned.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: This chapter is a little short, but the next one is longer. Plus, Alexis and Harry finally meet in the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 5

So here's the next chapter. Just a warning, it changes between Chloe's and other people's views, but hopefully it's not confusing. And it's kind of long but I wanted all of this together.

The next day, Remus found me still reading. "There you are Chloe. People are starting to arrive. Will you come downstairs?"

"Can I see Harry first? If he wants to see me of course." I said quietly.

"He has not arrived yet, but when he does, I will send him up."

"Thank you Remus. For everything you've done so far."

"I have done very little when you think about it. You have done most of it yourself with very little help from me."

Changing the topic quickly, I asked, "Remus, do you know Occlumency? I've been reading about it all night but have no way to try it out."

Remus looked at me sadly, "Sorry Chloe. I don't. Would you like me to ask around to see if someone will help?"

I shook my head. "No, never mind. It's alright."

"Alright. I will see you later."

Remus walked out of the room. I looked out the window, waiting for my brother to arrive.

oOo

Harry paced anxiously, waiting for Tonks to arrive. Finally she did.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"Yes, I think so."

Harry put on his school cloak and he and Tonks walked outside, taking a portkey. Harry looked nervously between number ten and 14 as 12 Grimmauld Place began to appear.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Harry asked as he and Tonks walked up the path.

Tonks giggled. "Just be yourself Harry. You will be fine."

As soon as Harry walked inside, many people vied for his attention. Remus was finally able to get close enough to whisper, "She is in the library and is anxiously waiting to meet you."

"Thank you Remus." Harry turned to Tonks. "Moral support Tonks?"

"Of course. Let's go."

They walked up the stairs, stopping outside the library door. Tonks took up a guard position at the door, daring anyone to enter and intrude on the Potter sibling's reunion. Harry tentatively put his hand on the doorknob, finally pushing the door open. Looking around, he finally spotted someone sitting in the window seat. Immediately, she looked up and their eyes met. Emerald looked into hazel. She gave him a shy smile, trying to gauge his emotions. He stepped toward her, feeling an overwhelming sense of recognition.

'_Merlin, I feel like I've known her forever. And in a sense I have. My family, my sister. Chloe.'_

oOo

I saw him come up the front path with Tonks. Different emotions started running through me. Would he like me? Not want me to be a part of his life? I continued to contemplate until I knew someone, two someones, were outside the door. I waited, my breath catching in my chest. Finally, when I knew he was looking straight at me, I looked up, meeting his eyes. An overwhelming sense of familiarity rushed through me. We seemed to run toward one another then, flinging our arms wide as we embraced. We started laughing and soon he was spinning me around in the air. When he set me down, we held each other at arms length, examining the other.

"Brother." I breathed.

"Sister."

It was all that we said as we were reunited.

We embraced once more before sitting in the window seat facing each other. Images, ones I thought were lost, swam toward the forefront of my memory. I was looking down at Harry as a baby. He was kicking his feet in the air, gurgling merrily. He clung desperately to my chubby toddler hand. I opened my eyes then, tears stinging them, as I looked at the young man before me.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked.

"A repressed memory, of the two of us. I suddenly remembered it." I said softly.

"I've been practicing Occlumency with Tonks. Can I see it?" He asked pleadingly.

"You know Occlumency? I've been reading a book about it all night but Remus doesn't know, so I can't practice." I said in a rush.

He smiled. "I can help if you want. Tonks might be a better teacher though."

"I'd really like that. It's one thing to be learning all these spells. It's another to learn with someone else."

"You've been here all alone this whole time haven't you?" He asked quietly.

"Remus is around quite a bit. Hestia spent Thursday morning with me. Mrs. Weasley took me to Burrow for dinner Friday night. And Kingsley came over yesterday. I've been alright. Trying to catch up."

"You shouldn't be here by yourself. It's not fair. I mean, even I've got Tonks whenever I need her."

"It's alright Harry. I'll deal." I paused and then smiled. "So, do you want this memory?"

"Yes please."

We held hands, and looked into each other's eyes. Thinking of my lessons that I'd read about in the Occlumency book, I pushed the memory to the forefront. When it was over, we blinked, breaking eye contact.

"Thanks Alexis." Harry whispered as he digested the memory.

"You Harry, are allowed to call me Chloe." I smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Oh really? I have to receive permission to call you your real name?" I could tell that he was joking.

"Yes. You are one of two people allowed to call me that."

Curious, he asked, "Who is the other? And why are they so privileged?" There was still a joking tone.

"Remus. The other night was the full moon…"

"Oh no. He didn't change here, did he?"

I nodded. "He did. Locked himself in the attic. Awful noises. Anyway, the next morning, when I went to go check to make sure he was ok, he called me Lily. He was confused. After he was kind of normal, I told him he was allowed to call me Chloe."

"Why did he call you Lily?"

"He said that I sounded like her, and that I smelled like her too."

"Oh." Harry looked sad for a moment. "Weren't you scared?"

"A little. I was more worried about him." I paused. "Oh yeah. Kreacher broke into the attic that night."

"Damn that house elf. I was hoping to get rid of him myself." He muttered.

oOo

Remus walked upstairs when Albus arrived. With Albus' arrival, the meeting could start.

"Remus, could you tell Harry that we'd like to see him?" Ron asked up the stairs.

"Yes, I will tell him."

Tonks stopped him at the door. "I don't think so Remus. It's their time to be together."

"I just want to tell them the meeting is going to start. You should head downstairs. And that Ron and Ginny are looking for Harry." Quietly he said, "Relax Tonks. I am on their side more than Albus' right now."

Tonks blushed. "Sorry. I've become quite protective of them."

"Perfectly understandable. They are all I have left Tonks."

"I know Remus. I'll see you downstairs."

Tonks patted him on the shoulder, and walked down the stairs. Remus stuck his head in the library, looking around until he spotted the last Potters sitting in the window seat.

"Chloe? Harry? I just wanted to tell you that the meeting is about to start and Ron and Ginny are looking for you Harry."

"Could you tell them to come up here please?"

"Of course."

Remus headed back downstairs. "Ron, Ginny. Harry is waiting upstairs in the library."

"Thanks Remus." Ginny said. Remus watched the redheads run up the stairs.

Remus waited, he liked to be the last one in. Usually he put up a spell so any eavesdroppers, Ron and Ginny, wouldn't be able to hear. But this meeting was different. He knew Albus would want to talk to them about Chloe and Harry. With his werewolf senses, Remus could hear and smell when the four teenagers stopped on the landing. He walked in after Tonks. After closing the door, he took up a spot next to Tonks near the door and purposefully botched the spell. Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"You want them to eavesdrop?" Tonks whispered, making sure no one else had noticed.

"It is going to be about them today. They have the right to know. Chloe and Harry have been separated most of their lives. Nothing should be held from them." He whispered back. He paused a moment, using his hyper sensitive senses to figure out whether the kids were outside the door. Smiling, he continued, "It seems they are taking it upon themselves to know what is going on."

Tonks hid her smirk behind her hand. "One of them probably would have figured out the counter anyway and Alexis would have done it." She did not want to give away the fact that Harry could now do magic without getting caught.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for coming. First off, why doesn't everyone report in?" Albus said from the head of the table.

Remus was the liaison between the Order and the werewolves, a spy. When his turn came around he said, "Nothing new to report." Everyone else who had a specific duty reported the same.

Albus started again. "Very well. Then we will move on to the important part of this meeting: the Potter children."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Emmeline Vance spoke. "Children? There is more?"

"Just one other. Chloe Potter." There was dead silence once more after Albus had answered. "A team collected her earlier this week. I have yet to meet her."

Neither Remus nor Tonks were happy about the last statement and were quick to show it. Remus noticed several others did not approve either.

"How old is she?" Diggle asked.

"17, 18 in January." Remus answered before Albus had a chance to.

"Did you know about her Remus?" Diggle continued, turning to the werewolf.

"Kind of. The moment I laid eyes on her, all the memories about her seemed to come unblocked. Vague feelings came back when Albus asked me to collect her." He didn't say his suspicions about who had cast the spell to block the memories.

"What took so long Albus?" Molly Weasley asked, her motherly instincts taking over. "She should have been here all along."

"We thought she might be a squib. What we did not realize was that her magic did not display itself obviously because she mentally protected herself from the Muggles."

Remus wondered who else was in agreement with Albus. Remus felt Tonks get quite angry beside him. "Poor excuse Albus. She should have been here all along." She said, the anger evident in her tone.

"She has been here since Wednesday. In that time, she has read three books and mastered the spells in all those books. Including Transfiguration, which is not the easiest subject to learn on your own. It is so obvious she is not a squib." Remus threw out.

Remus and Tonks watched as those in the room chattered among themselves. Tonks noticed the look on McGonagall's face. She was giving Albus her 'You're about to get detention for a month' look. Albus was completely oblivious to it. Tonks nudged Remus, conspicuously pointing her out to him. He nodded once, understanding. If McGonagall didn't approve, Albus was in trouble.

Molly's voice rose over everyone else's. "And are you just going to leave her here all by herself Albus?" She asked.

"Yes, she seems to be getting along fine and she is safe." He answered.

Tonks snorted in disgust. "Yeah, let's leave 17 year old girls alone in creepy houses, with no one around, in a foreign country. That's a smart idea. Albus you are a fool." She muttered under her breath.

Remus heard her, and nudged her. "Relax." It was all he said. Tonks huffed, trying to get her emotions under control.

Molly continued. "She needs friends, and company. More than just Remus." She shot a nasty look at him. "She needs to be around people closer to her own age."

"She will stay here Molly. That is that."

"And Harry? Is he supposed to stay with those Muggles? They almost killed him Albus!" Tonks said loudly, her voice on the verge of yelling.

"He stays as well." Tonks closed off her mind to Albus' probing.

"Why did you bring her then if you are just going to keep her in this house?" Remus snarled, the werewolf close to the surface.

"A dead man's wish." Albus said softly.

"Damn you Albus." Remus said coldly at the mention of Sirius.

There was a deafening silence after Remus' words. Tonks touched his shoulder with her own.

"Relax Remus. We can't have a werewolf running around here." She chided, a hint of humor in her tone.

Remus cracked a smile. "Quite right."

"Anyway, I'm sure we can find a way to kidnap them. I just don't know where we would take them." She said very, very quietly.

"It is not kidnap if they come willingly. Besides, Chloe has already reached her majority. We will figure something out. We just need time."

The meeting broke up soon after, and Remus and Tonks were the first to leave. They made their way into the living room, still discussing the situation and keeping an eye on their charges.

oOo

"And Harry? Is he supposed to stay with those Muggles? They almost killed him Albus!" Tonks said loudly, on the verge of yelling really.

"He stays as well." Dumbledore answered.

I had heard enough. I pulled the extendable ear out and walked toward the living room, the others following in my wake. Harry was angry as well, furious really. Ron and Ginny looked disgusted. I clenched my fists to keep my hands from shaking in anger.

"Harry is he always like that, or is this a recent development?" I asked venomously.

"Unfortunately Chloe, this has been going on for a while. But I promised myself something."

"What's that?"

"To survive, I have to take control of my life." He grinned wickedly. "That starts immediately. Tonks has been helping me out a lot. Will you promise as well?"

"Of course. Part of taking control for me will be to educate myself so I can defend myself magically. Learning wizard law will probably also help a lot."

Our grins now matched one another's. This was going to be an interesting summer.

"Uh oh. I don't like the looks on their faces. They look like Fred and George when they're planning mischief." Ginny said.

Ron rubbed his hands together. "Dumbledore's never going to see what hit him."

Many voices reached our ears then. The meeting seemed to be breaking up then. Harry and I were still grinning. People came to say hello and introduce themselves to me. I politely asked each of them to call me Alexis. Finally, Albus Dumbledore himself came into the room. Harry and I moved protectively toward one another.

"Block your mind as best you can." Harry hissed.

I found it easier than I thought. Would I be able to hold off a practiced Legilimens though?

"Hello Chloe. I am Albus-"

I cut him off. "Call me Alexis." I didn't even try to be polite.

"But that is not your name. It is Chloe." His manner was polite.

"No one, besides a very small amount of people are allowed to call me that. You're not one of those people. Call me Alexis."

I felt like my head was being tickled. We were making direct eye contact. Was he breaking into my mind? How was I supposed to know? The book didn't really describe it well. I'd never even really practiced before.

He blinked his eyes, "Very well, Alexis. How are you?"

"Peachy." I replied, the sarcasm quite evident even to the densest of people.

He ignored it however. "I am glad. If you do not mind, I have some business to attend to." He turned to leave but Harry touched his shoulder, making the headmaster turn back. "Yes Harry?"

"I don't know why you did it, but just so you know, I hate you for taking her away from me." Harry said coldly.

Dumbledore looked startled. "Harry, I had my reasons…"

"A squib? Thanks Dumbledore, I appreciate that." I stepped up beside him. I leaned forward so only he could hear me. "I know what you want with my brother. He will choose his own path, without you there to manipulate him."

His face turned angry. "You will not sway him girl. His destiny has already been set."

"So you think. He will figure out his own way there. Leave him alone or you will answer to me." I snarled.

Dumbledore gave me one last dirty look and left.

Most people departed after him. "What did you say to him?" Harry asked awed.

"Don't worry about it. Another day." I said, dancing around the question.

Harry shrugged, understanding it was something between the headmaster and I. "Did he try to read your thoughts?" Harry asked.

"My head felt like it was being tickled. I'm not sure."

"Let's go somewhere private so we can practice." He said quietly.

Tonks followed slowly after us, trying not to be so obvious. As we entered the library, I felt Tonks start up the stairs. Someone else left the living room, intent on following as well.

I closed the door to the library, turning to Harry. "Tonks followed us out. Someone else is coming as well. Hold on, it's Hestia."

"How do you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know. I can just tell."

"Huh, I can do that too sometimes. Tonks will be able to help. Do you trust Hestia?"

"Yeah, she's a friend. You trust Tonks?"

Harry nodded. "She stood up for us, and she's watching out for us."

I opened the door, just as Tonks was about to knock, Hestia waiting behind her. "Why don't both of you come in?"

"How did you…?" Hestia trailed off.

I shrugged my shoulders, and we walked back over to the window seat. Harry and I sat down beside each other.

"I think Dumbledore tried to break into Chloe's mind. But from what she described, Dumbledore may not have gotten in. Can you test her defenses Tonks?"

"Sure." She turned to me. Smiling she asked. "Am I allowed to call you Chloe?" I knew she already knew the answer to her own question. I didn't disappoint her.

"Sorry Tonks. I would prefer if you called me Alexis."

"Alright. Ready your mind to my intrusion. Let me know when you're ready." I noticed that she wasn't put off by my answer.

I got back into the same state of mind. "Ok. I'm ready."

She pulled out her wand and said, "Legilimens."

I felt a tickle like before, and then Tonks shook her head, breaking eye contact.

"Huh, that was strange. Couldn't get anything. What did you do?"

"I just read part of a book on it. Downstairs was the first time I tried to defend my mind."

"Natural Occlumens then? Because of when she had to hide from the Muggles?" Hestia suggested.

"Maybe. You're a lucky girl Alexis. There's nothing I can teach you. Good job."

"Thanks Tonks." I replied.

"I will see all of you later. I have plans for tonight." Hestia hugged me and Tonks, waving to Harry.

As she walked out, Tonks teased, "Do those plans involve a boy?"

Hestia grinned. "Maybe."

"I think we have to leave as well Harry." Tonks said sadly once Hestia was gone.

"Do we have too?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"I'm really sorry Harry."

Harry hung his head. Turning to me, he said, "I'll stop by as often as I can. Bye Chloe."

We hugged, pulling apart slowly. "Bye Harry." I whispered.

I watched as they walked away. The visit made me feel less lonely. And I really had a brother, a brother that wanted me as part of his life.

Read, Review, but above all, Enjoy!  
Valaria

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, put on an alert, and the one favorite!


	7. Chapter 6

This is kind of a filler, and it's kind of short... But the next chapter is longer with some stuff between Harry and Tonks...

On Monday, I found an old bicycle in the shed behind the house. When Remus was around, I was allowed to go outside. So on the bike, I explored the neighborhood. By the time Tuesday rolled around, I grew the courage to ask for something.

Remus and I were eating dinner when I broke the silence, "Remus, I finished all the books you got me. Yesterday. I was wondering if you were bringing more. A lot of the books in the library are a little too advanced still."

He sat back in his chair, a look of surprise on his face. "You went through eight books in 5 days?" I nodded. "And you have mastered the material?" I nodded again. "Good grief. I did not think you would go through them that fast. I won't have a chance to stop by Diagon Alley until Thursday."

"Couldn't I just go myself?"

"I am not supposed to let you out of the house." Remus said quietly, as if he hated to put that restriction on me.

That's when I grew angry because I knew that two ideals were warring inside him. "Remus, I don't need yours or anyone else's permission to live my life. I'll go whether you permit me or not."

Remus hung his head, unwilling to meet my gaze. "Very well. But you are to come straight back if something happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes Remus." I said sweetly, as though the anger a moment ago had never been there. "I need a map though."

Remus got up and started rummaging through drawers. "There is a London map around here somewhere. Ah! Here it is." He opened it up. "The Leaky Cauldron is here." He made an X on the map. "And Grimmauld Place is somewhere in this area. It is unplotable so I cannot show you exactly where. How will you get there?"

"I found a bike in the shed out back. I'll ride."

Remus laughed. "That bike got Sirius started on motorcycles. Alright. I have to leave. But promise you will owl if something happens?"

"Of course Remus. I'll be good, I promise." I grinned cheekily at him and he chuckled, leaving me alone once more.

I studied the map, plotting out the quickest route.

oOo

The next morning as I was getting ready to leave, an owl tapped on the window. I let it inside, taking the letter. The owl flew away as soon as I took the letter.

_Chloe,_

_I forgot to give you a list of books I think you should get…_

_Be careful,_

_Remus_

I scanned the list and counted about ten books, including the next Standard Book of Spells level, another Transfiguration, several Defense, and one on Apparation theory. I pocketed the list, checked my wand, put on a cloak that I had bought and went outside. Getting on the bike, I made my way toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs! And to everyone who has read! (We've passed 2,000 hits!) Reviews really do make me happy. ;) Just a note about updating. I will update at least once a week if not more. I have most of the story already typed out. I just need to edit, and make any changes now.


	8. Chapter 7

So here is a Harry chapter...

Tuesday found Harry alone. Tonks had Auror duty so she was off at work. Harry decided to do the physical exercises that Tonks had taught him to strengthen his body. After running for a half an hour, he returned to his bedroom at number 4, collapsing on the bed. That's where Tonks found him later that day, curled up and sleeping. She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Harry, wake up." She said softly.

He started to stir, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Adjusting his glasses, he sat up.

"Hey Tonks. How was work?"

"Same old, same old. Lots of paperwork." She smiled. "But I have something for you."

"Tonks, you don't have to get me anything."

"Well, I didn't really get it. It was given to me to give to you." She took out a box from her pocket and restored it to it's right size. "My friend that works in the record department, she finally was able to give these to me. She said she copied your entire family's box."

With shaking hands, Harry took the box from her. He wanted to open it, to see what had been kept from him. But he wasn't ready. Not tonight.

"Will you thank her for me Tonks? I'm going to get in the shower. And then I could really go for some dinner."

"Sounds good. I'll wait here."

Their relationship had been changing over the past couple of days, really ever since Tonks had told him about Chloe. They had become friends, teasing and joking so naturally it seemed like they had known each other for a long time. Tonks also flirted outrageously with him, though she only meant it half the time. Harry decided to turn the flirting tables on her.

"You know Tonks, that shower is big enough for more than one person."

Tonks blushed, biting her lip. "Really Harry, I wouldn't want to get in your way. I'm awful clumsy sometimes."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be clumsy when it came to that. If anything the clumsiness would come from me." With a grin and a wink, he walked down the hall for a cold shower.

Tonks fell back onto the bed, a goofy smile on her face. _'This is what I get for flirting with him. He's turned into such a flirt. I'm such a bad influence on the minors.'_ Tonks giggled.

Tonks was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't hear Harry come back in the room until he was searching for clean clothes. She sat up. A towel was hanging from his hips. One of the other things Tonks noticed was his scars. There seemed to be so many. She stepped up behind him, tracing the one on his shoulder left by the Horntail. He froze.

"Harry, what happened?" She whispered, not taking her fingers away.

"That one? Hungarian Horntail fourth year."

The triwizard tournament came to the forefront of her memories. She moved around to his front. Her fingers traced another on his right arm. Without waiting for the inevitable question, he told her.

"Basilisk fang, second year." Her soft finger traced the long one on his left arm. "Wormtail, fourth year." Her fingers hovered above it, as if her hand would make it disappear.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She breathed.

"None of them were your fault. It all comes down to one person: Voldemort."

For the next couple of minutes, Tonks traced other scars and Harry told her truthfully why all of them were there. Including the ones courtesy of the Dursleys. Anger raged through her and Tonks tried to control it.

'_It's not fair!' _Her mind screamed. _'He is the most famous person in the wizarding world and he's been treated like this?'_

Harry noticed her mood change and pulled her close. "It's alright Tonks. Please don't be angry. You're a little scary when you're angry. Like you're about to hex someone into next week."

She relaxed in his embrace. "It's not fair Harry. No one should be treated like that."

"I know, but there's nothing any of us can do about it now. Relax love, it'll be alright." The endearment slipped out, but Tonks didn't say anything.

They were silent for a couple of moments. "Harry, I think you should get dressed." She said quietly.

"If you say so." He said, a hint of humor returning to his voice.

Tonks stepped away, grinning now, flirt mode on. "Unless you have other ideas." She backed up to the bed, sitting back down on the edge.

Harry stepped toward her, his eyes glittering. "I do, but I do need someone willing to help me out."

'_Knock it off Tonks! He's serious.' _One part of her said.

'_I know, but I can't. I want him. So badly. There's just something about him that's so incredible.' _Another part of her said.

Tonks decided then she didn't care what other people would say. "Damn the consequences." She murmured right before Harry kissed her chastely, Tonks deepening the kiss.

It was Harry who stopped. "This is really nice Tonks, but my stomach is rumbling so loud all I can think about is you and food."

"Moving a little fast are you Harry? Because though I'm more than willing…" She licked her lips, staring at him hungrily.

He kissed her once more, eliciting a moan from her. "Would you care to join me for dinner Ms. Tonks?" He said formally.

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?"

"Not sure. I'm sure I can throw something together. And we won't be bothered by the Dursleys. They're out tonight."

"Excellent. You're such a good cook Harry." She smiled.

"Thank you. Though I hate the reason why."

"I know, but let's not think about them tonight." She purred, kissing his cheek.

Eventually, they were in the kitchen, Harry was cooking, Tonks was sitting on the counter trying to keep out of the way, and they were listening to the Muggle radio. Tonks sang along quietly to the songs she happened to know.

"You should sing louder Tonks." Harry said from the stove.

"Huh?" She had gotten lost in the beat of the song.

"I said you should sing louder. You have a pretty voice." Harry sat up on the counter next to her. "Dinner's almost done by the way."

Tonks blushed. "You're just funning with me Potter. I sound like a cat that's been stepped on."

"Wrong Tonks. I think your voice is nice."

"I think you've earned yourself something Harry." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Was that it or is my reward something else?" He said, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Aren't you the cheeky one? You'll find out, won't you?"

After dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen, Harry later going to bed. To his surprise, Tonks joined him, kissing him so forcefully, it took his breath away.

oOo

The next morning, Harry woke before Tonks and sat down at his desk. He had left his family's box there the night before. With shaking hands, he took off the lid. The first folder he picked up was his own. There was his birth certificate on top, followed by school records. He set the folder down and picked up his sister's. There were only two things in her folder. One was her birth certificate. The other was a document granting her emancipation at 16 because she wasn't attending a magical school. There was nothing about her adoption and move to America which Harry found odd.

He picked up his parents' next. At the end of both of their folders were their wills. James' stated that the Potter fortune was to be split evenly between both of his children. Also whichever one wanted to claim the head of the house was welcome to do so. It also stated that there were several properties that were to be shared between them. There was also an added letter, telling where Harry and Chloe were to go should James and Lily die before they reached their majority. But Harry discovered that it wasn't followed at all and that part of the will had been sealed. He didn't understand all of the legal things surrounding it.

'_Maybe Chloe or Tonks will understand it better.' _He mused as he continued to Lily's.

Lily's was much the same. Harry read through her will as well, finding the exact same letter of guardianship attached. Lily had some money in a vault at Gringotts that was to be split between Chloe and Harry, as well as a beachfront cabin that had been given to her by one of her grandparents. Harry had been sitting at the desk so engrossed, that he didn't realize that Tonks was awake until she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You alright Harry?" She whispered.

"I don't know Tonks. I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now there are so many things running through me. I know now why your friend tipped you off about the Potter files. There was stuff in here that I needed to know."

She ran a hand through his hair in a comforting way and Harry leaned back against her. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"In mum and dad's wills, they wrote a note as to where Chloe and I were supposed to go if something happened to both of them. If we had to be separated, then that was ok but we had to go to the right people. Chloe could go to Alice Longbottom who is her godmother. And I was supposed to go to Sirius. But if we could stay together, Remus and Sirius had a joint guardianship over us. Mum and dad preferred that we stay together. There's a list of people that were supposed to take us if that arrangement didn't work out."

He pulled out one of the legal documents that he didn't fully understand. "Tonks, I don't get this one. Do you?" He handed her the letter and Tonks scanned it quickly. The more she read, the greater her frown increased.

When she was done, she sat down on the edge of the desk so that she could see Harry's face. "The Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot at the time of your parent's death had the note of guardianship sealed and took guardianship into his own hands."

"Dumbledore." Harry spat out, his eyes shining dangerously.

"Yeah."

"What can we do about that? Is that legal?"

Tonks scratched her chin as she thought. "I'm not sure. I don't know much about this side of wizard law. I had to focus on the criminal aspect of it. We'll find out though Harry. This is a bigger deal than just you and Chloe."

"I agree."

After breakfast, Tonks practically skipped back up the stairs. "C'mon Harry. It's shopping day. You said yourself you needed new clothes."

Harry groaned. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, put alerts, and favorited. Seriously, I've never had so much feedback for a fic. (It's past 3,000 views...) ;)


	9. Chapter 8

Standing outside the dingy pub, I tried to decide what I would do with the bike. Finally, I just decided to go in and leave the bike inside. No one was around except the barkeep. He looked up when I entered wheeling the bike.

"I was wondering if I could leave this here while I shop?" I asked tentatively.

He gave me a smile. "You're Potter's sister right?" I nodded. "Put it out back, away from the wall."

"Thank you sir." I shook his hand as I walked by.

"Call me Tom."

"Thank you Tom."

I walked out back, leaning the bike away from the entrance to Diagon Alley. My first stop was Gringotts. I had spent most of the money I had withdrawn when I came shopping with Hestia. I had a fair amount left but I figured I'd rather be safe than sorry. I walked into the mostly empty bank lobby and happened to be helped by the same goblin as before.

"Ms. Potter, nice to see you again so soon. How can I help you?"

"I'd like to get some of my money changed to pounds if I could." I hesitated. "I'm not too sure on the conversions though."

"Changing five galleons will give you more than enough to last you a while."

I counted out five galleons and he proceeded to count out pounds. I ended up with a fair amount of money.

"Anything else?"

"Um, I'd like to make a withdrawal but was wondering if there was an easier way to have access to my money without carting around a bag of coins."

He reached below him and handed me a stack of parchment. They kind of looked like checks.

"These are bank drafts. All the shopkeepers in the alley will take them. All you have to do is fill them out. The money will be taken straight out of your vault." Another goblin came up behind him, whispered something, and handed the goblin a letter. "Ms. Potter, this letter is for you, from Director Ragnok."

I took the letter curiously. "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You as well Ms. Potter."

As soon as I was outside, I broke the seal on the letter and read.

"Dear Ms. Potter,

As one of the primary beneficiaries, you are expected to attend the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black this Sunday. It starts promptly at ten a.m. at Gringotts. Go to the head clerk's desk and tell them why you are there. They will escort you to the right room. I would like to give my condolences on your loss.

Director Ragnok"

I folded the letter back up, putting it into a pocket. I sat down on the Gringotts steps, depressing thoughts running through my mind. Why would Sirius leave me anything? If he was like Remus, he shouldn't have even remembered me. Shrugging my shoulders, I continued through the alley, only half paying attention, and tried to shake the sad thoughts. I walked past most of the main shops and found myself surrounded by used shops. I went into one that seemed to sell a little of everything. When I walked inside, the witch behind the counter greeted me. Politely, I said hello and began to peruse the shelves. I found a bottomless bag, able to hold an infinite amount of things, a holster for my wand so I didn't have to worry about accidentally breaking it, a semi battered watch that gave you the date and phases of the moon and not just the time, and a moving figurine of some kind of dragon. I took my stuff up to the counter and paid for it.

Before I left I asked the clerk, "Is there a good used bookstore around?"

"The shop next door has the biggest variety and the best prices."

"Thanks."

I walked next door and immediately saw what the clerk meant. I went over to the five knut bin and started rifling through the contents. I found the rest of the Standard Book of Spells set, advanced Charms and Transfiguration books that the Black library didn't have, and some Defense books. Just as I was flipping through Hogwarts, A History, I heard familiar voices.

"C'mon Harry. It'll be fun. Besides, you promised." Looking out the front window, I saw Tonks leading my brother along the street.

Hurriedly, I turned to the clerk, "I'll be right back."

He nodded, and I rushed outside. I ran toward them and Harry turned around just as I was about to tap him on the shoulder.

"Chloe!" We embraced. "Doing some shopping? Who are you with?"

"I'm by myself. I convinced Remus to let me go by myself. Told him I didn't need anyone's permission to leave."

Harry grinned. "Tonks here is making me go clothes shopping."

"I'm just getting some books so I can keep studying."

"Hey Chloe, do you mind if we stop by tonight? I got some stuff you should see."

"No, I don't mind. No one else is supposed to be there tonight anyway. See you then."

We hugged once more and continued with our shopping. I ended up buying 30 books from the used bookstore. Stuffing them all in my bottomless bag, I returned to the Leaky Cauldron, grabbed the bike, and made my way back to Grimmauld Place. Once I got back, I pulled out all the books from the bottomless bag, setting them on the table in the living room in neat stacks. I cracked open a book and started reading, and at 4, I went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner for three. I stopped paying attention to the time until I felt two people coming through the front door. Hurriedly, I stuck my head out of the kitchen door and said, "In here. I've made dinner."

"How is it that both of you know when there's someone around?" I heard Tonks say. "Maybe it's a Potter thing."

Harry came in first, taking a sniff. "Smells good Chloe. What is it?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and cookies for dessert."

"Great. Do you need any help?"

"Garlic bread needs to be cut and the table set."

Harry moved to cut the bread while Tonks moved toward the cabinet where the dishes were. Taking three steps away from the cabinet, she suddenly tripped. Quickly, I brandished my wand, stopping Tonks and a little of the area around her. Harry and I walked around Tonks who hung in mid-air.

"Nice spell. Looks really advanced. I thought Remus just got you stuff first years would be learning."

"I picked up some advanced stuff today." I grinned as I pulled the plates from the air stacking them on the table. "Grab Tonks. The spell has a time limit on it."

Harry grabbed Tonks just as the spell wore off. Both fell to the floor in a heap, Tonks on top of Harry.

"Oof Tonks. Can you get off please?"

"What happened? One minute I trip, plates are flying everywhere. Next minute I'm on top of Harry."

"Chloe here froze you. Handy little spell considering the fact that you trip a lot."

"I've been wanting to try it on a person all day. I just kept pushing books off the table and freezing them before they fell on the floor." I extended a hand to Tonks who took it.

"Oh, so I was just a guinea pig. I see how it is…"

"It's not like I tripped you." I smiled when I saw Tonks smiling.

The three of us sat down to dinner, enjoying each other's company. After dinner, Harry pulled out a box and enlarged it, setting it on the table. "Harry, I thought you weren't allowed to do magic?"

"Um, I can now. A friend of Tonks' messed with the magical sensor that's trained on me."

"Oh, ok. What's in the box?"

"Have you got a box around here?"

"Yeah, there's one in the pantry." I got up and brought the crate back, setting it on the table beside the box that Harry had. He took the lid off his and started making copies of file folders, putting them in my box. When he was done, he turned to me.

"At the Ministry, every family, every person, has a file. Another of Tonks' friends said that there were some things in here that I should see. So she managed to copy all the folders and got them to Tonks who then gave them to me."

Frowning, I asked, "They're not expecting anything in return are they?" I was thinking that both these people had blackmail material and Harry being the boy who lived…

"No, the one who tampered with the sensor owed me a favor, and the girl in the records department is just really nice." Tonks said, and then smiled. "She might even have a little bit of a crush on me."

"Oh geez." I said smiling as I shook my head.

"Anyway," Harry said loudly. "These are mum and dad's files. Their wills are in here, with a note attached as to what should happen to us if they were both gone. We were supposed to be kept together if possible. Sirius and Remus were supposed to have a joint guardianship over us if we stayed together. If not, I was to go to Sirius and you to Alice Longbottom. She's your godmother I guess."

"Huh. So how come we weren't given to who we were supposed to? I don't see Dumbledore on this list at all."

Harry pulled out another paper. "Dumbledore overrode it, made himself our guardian, put me with the Dursleys, and sent you off to an orphanage where you were adopted and sent to America. Guess you didn't fit into his plans." Harry said darkly.

I put a hand on his arm. "I did ok Harry. We're together now. That's all that matters."

Harry picked up another file. "This one's yours. There's not much in it. But there's a form that emancipated you when you turned 16 because you weren't going to a magical school. There's nothing in here about your adoption, which makes me wonder."

"It might have been through Muggle means and wouldn't show up in their files because they only put in what pertains to the magical world. Or by then, everyone's memories had been blocked and my file just wasn't updated."

"That doesn't explain the emancipation form though. If no one knew, it shouldn't have gone through the legal system. I'm guessing Muggle means, or you could have just been left out on a doorstep like I was."

"Entirely possible. Maybe it's his style or something?" I tried to cheer him up by making a joke about it. He smiled a little.

"I was reading a wizard law book while making dinner. From what I understand, the thing that Dumbledore did when mum and dad were killed, is completely illegal." I grabbed the book off the counter and showed Harry the page. "It's part of their will. Legal wills have to be followed to the t especially when it comes to the primary beneficiaries. See the seal at the bottom of the letter?" I pointed it out and Harry nodded. "That means that it's a legal document. If this book is still up to date, he can get in a whole lot of trouble, no matter what positions he holds."

"See the last part?" He pointed to the last paragraph. "It says that we were never under any circumstances to be given to the Dursleys. And if we were separated, we were supposed to see each other all the time."

Anger rose in me. I swore and Harry and Tonks both looked at me.

Blushing, I said, "What? I'm not allowed to swear?"

"Sorry Chloe. Kind of caught me off guard. Most of the girls I know don't swear much." Harry smiled.

"It's ok. Maybe it's an American thing. Mom used to yell at me all the time for swearing."

We put the files away, and moved into the living room where Harry and Tonks examined the books I bought.

"These are good titles to start with. How much did you spend?" Tonks asked.

"Not much. I got them all used. Saves trees and I don't mind. I'd rather help out the smaller guys. Books are too expensive. Secondhand prices are more fair."

"Do you need money Chloe? Because there's quite a bit left in the vault." Harry said.

"Don't worry about the money. I'm pretty sure I have a completely different vault than you do." I sorted through my pockets finally finding the parchment I had gotten the first time I went to Gringotts. "Nothing has been taken out until the first time I did. Huh. It updated itself."

"Yes, you're right. Different vault number. Did you get this at Gringotts?"

"Uh huh. Just asked for a balance and activity. That's what I got."

"I'll have to ask when I go there on Sunday." He looked down at the ground, a sad look taking over his face.

"I'm sorry about Sirius Harry." I whispered as I squeezed his hand.

"Um Chloe? Would you come on Sunday? For moral support?"

I took out the note I had gotten. "I have to go. But I'll be there for you anyway." Harry took the letter from me, reading it carefully.

"This just proves that he did really remember, not that I doubted Remus."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Remus said that Sirius had been telling him about you. But when Sirius tried to tell Remus who you were, the words didn't form. When Sirius tried to put the memories in a pensieve, it didn't work either. Remus started to kind of remember when Dumbledore told Remus to come and collect you. He said everything came rushing back when he saw you for the first time without your glamour on." Tonks said.

"But that means that," I paused my thoughts gathering. "That bastard!" I yelled.

"Calm down Chloe." Harry put a restraining hand on my arm as I stood up, angrily pacing back and forth.

"He put the spell on everyone. He put a glamour on me so that I wouldn't know that I was adopted. My adoptive parents never told me. I figure now they just wanted me to be able to fit in better. He ruined our lives, so that he could manipulate you into being his savior. Damn that man!"

Harry cocked his head. "How did you know about him manipulating things so that I would save everyone from Voldemort?"

When I tried to tell him, the words wouldn't form. "I can't tell you. There's something that's preventing me. Tonks can you say?"

Tonks tried for a second. "Nope, I got nothing. Maybe you could show him instead?"

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

I ran up the stairs to my room, throwing open the trunk as I dug out the first five books. I didn't want to mess with history by showing him the last two that hadn't happened yet. It was different as it was. When I got back downstairs, I handed the books over to Harry. He looked at them curiously, his eyes growing wide as understanding took over.

"Bloody hell." He said. "Chloe, can you try to explain this to me?"

"Last year a woman, Rowling, finished the seventh book in her Harry Potter series." I paused. "How come I can tell him about this?" I asked Tonks.

"Her personal information probably isn't included in the spells, just information in the books." She answered.

Harry suddenly set the books down, a funny look on his face. "I can't hold them anymore. I guess it's the spell. How come Chloe can?"

Tonks and I both shrugged. "We're not sure." I answered. "Anyway, they weren't very popular. I mean they got good reviews and stuff but the books didn't sell well. She didn't have good advertising and promotions. So not many people are clued into our world. Imagine the hysteria if they had been more popular? And that people might believe that our world did in fact exist? Chaos, pure unfiltered chaos."

"So, this woman wrote these books about me and my life. Has she been right so far?"

All I could manage was, "Kind of."

"So there's things in here that aren't right?" He pursued, seeing how far he could push the spell.

Only a nod.

"Can you tell me anything specific?"

"No."

"Do you already know what sixth and seventh years are supposed to be like?"

"Yes, I know what they're supposed to be like." I tried to infer that there was a good chance that they were wrong, one way or another. Fighting against the spell was giving me a headache though. "Please Harry, I can't answer anything else." I rubbed my forehead as I sat back down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't realize that it could hurt to try and talk about it." He said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." I waved him off.

For another hour or so, Tonks helped me out with some of the more difficult spells while Harry played with the dragon figurine I had bought. He finally got it to fly around the living room. He pulled a book out of one of my stacks and flipped through the pages.

"Here it is. Chinese fireball. See, that's what kind of dragon it is." We read the entry together. "Where'd you get that? I got one during the Triwizard Tournament except it's a Hungarian Horntail."

"I found it in this secondhand shop, where I got my bottomless bag, wand holster, and watch."

"They're really cool. I wonder how they're made. Mine is still moving."

"I know you guys are going to hate to hear this, but it's late and we have lessons tomorrow Harry." Tonks said.

"Lessons?" I asked.

"Tonks is putting me through a modified Auror training." He turned back to Tonks. "I know we have to go." We got up and hugged. "I'll see you Sunday for sure." Harry said.

"Definitely." I answered.

With nothing else to do once they left, I opened my advanced spell book and kept reading and practicing.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, and put an alert on this story. I'm so happy! Anyway, here is chapter 8, hope you all like it.


	10. Chapter 9

So this chapter is kind of short and a filler, but the next chapter is pretty long, I promise. ;)

On Thursday, I gave myself a schedule. The mornings would be devoted to learning and mastering spells I was reading. In the afternoons, I would read wizard law and history. In the evenings, I turned back to spells. I would go outside and ride the bike before it got dark and visit with whoever stopped by. On Friday, I got to spend the entire day with Remus, Hestia, and Kingsley. Instead of practicing spells, they taught me how to duel. So we threw spells at each other in the front hall. I discovered the grisly portrait of Walburga Black that day when I accidentally hit the curtains that hid her. Remus shut her up quickly. At around four, they had to leave for different things, but Mrs. Weasley collected me for dinner again. For most of Saturday, I was by myself and explored Muggle London on the bike. When I got back late Saturday afternoon, Remus was in the kitchen with Mad-Eye Moody and Hestia. Remus was just serving dinner when I walked in.

"Chloe, are you hungry?" Remus asked.

"Starving. Been riding all day."

Moody's magical eye swiveled toward me. "You let her outside Remus? But Albus said-"

I cut him off, staring him straight in the face. "I go where I please and no one, not even Dumbledore will stop me. I can take care of myself and I will not be locked up in this house day and night."

I sat down next to Hestia who tried to stop herself from laughing. Remus set a plate in front of all of us, giving me a wink, and we were quiet while we ate. When Moody was done, he turned to me.

"So Chloe-"

I interrupted him again. "You can call me Alexis Moody. Only some have the privilege of calling me my real name. You're not one of them."

"Fine, Alexis," He growled. "I heard you started dueling. Interested?"

"Sure. I'm not that good. Yesterday was the first time."

"I'll go easy on you. I promise."

"Thanks Moody," I said sarcastically.

We moved into the front hall and started dueling. Suffice to say, I got whooped, badly. Moody held a hand out to me and helped me to my feet.

"Not bad Potter. Just be a little quicker with your spells. You've got power and good aim. Work on speed now."

"Thanks for the lesson."

"Anytime. Got to go. See you around."

With that, Moody left. Hestia left soon afterward. As I was getting ready to settle into some studying, Remus interrupted me. "Chloe, I don't know if you know, but tomorrow they are reading Sirius' will. You do not have to come if you do not want to, but I think Harry would like it if you were there."

"I have to be there anyway. I already told Harry I would be there for him," I handed Remus the letter from Gringotts.

"When did you see Harry?" Remus handed the note back.

"Wednesday."

"Ah. Did he come here?"

"We bumped into each other in Diagon Alley. I invited him over for dinner and he accepted."

Harry asked me to keep the files hidden so I did. They were safely tucked in my trunk.

"I am glad you two are getting along. I will wake you in the morning."

"Thanks Remus."

I didn't sleep at all that night.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs. Reviews make me oh so happy. I know this chapter is short but the next one is longer, promise. Happy Reading!


	11. Chapter 10

So here is the next chapter. This chapter has completely mutated from what it was originally, but here it goes anyway...

The next morning, I took my first trip by floo. Didn't like it at all. I performed a simple cleaning spell on myself and Remus and I made our way toward Gringotts. We were directed to the end of the lobby where Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a woman I thought could be Narcissa Malfoy, another woman I wasn't sure about, and Minister Fudge surrounded by Aurors waited. We waited only a short time when my brother swept through the lobby, his cloak billowing behind him majestically. He hugged me fiercely, kissing my cheek before nodding to Remus and the Weasleys. He ignored everyone else but remained close to Tonks and I. Suddenly, the door opened and a goblin stepped out.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter may enter to discuss previous business."

Harry turned to me and took my hand, and we walked in together. Dumbledore had stepped forward. We simply walked past. Remus smiled, and nodded. The goblin indicated chairs and we sat down, I was closest to the head where another, older goblin sat organizing papers, then Harry.

Finally the sitting goblin looked up at us. "Mr. and Ms. Potter. I'm director Ragnok. I must say that I hoped we would have been able to meet before this. But I would like to discuss the merger of the Black and Potter family because that is what this will will do."

Harry looked dumbly at the goblin, but I understood what was going on because of the law and history books I had been reading.

"Director Ragnok, please call me Chloe. You must forgive the ignorance of mine and my brother's. This aspect of our lives is still new to us."

Harry went along. "Chloe probably knows more about this but we're both willing to listen and learn. Please call me Harry."

Director Ragnok looked between us, a look crossing his face. "You may call me Ragnok. Neither one of you are aware of your status in the wizarding world? You have not received bank statements? They are sent out on a regular basis."

I could tell Harry was putting two and two together just as I was. We turned toward each other, scowls crossing our faces. I let him take the lead.

"Does Albus Dumbledore know about the statements?"

"Yes, he is your guardian. Although I believe you have at least partial emancipation. Is that correct Chloe?"

"It was full emancipation granted on my 16th birthday because I wasn't attending a magical school. Although, I'm not sure how that was done."

"I believe that was the work of Gringotts. Because you are the oldest Potter, you could have claimed your head of house then," I nodded, understanding.

"Is there any way that I can remove Dumbledore as my guardian then?" Harry asked.

"Some things can be done if the guardian has abused you in any way. Has Albus ever injured you?"

"Not directly," Harry sneered.

"Withdrawn money without your knowledge?"

"If anything was removed from either one of our vaults before I turned eleven, or before last week for Chloe then not to my knowledge."

"The trust vaults set up by your grandfather the day after both of you were born had no activity before the days you mentioned. The family account however, has had routine activity. Your father set up the account so that anything concerning Potter investments would be taken care of directly."

"Are there any other ways?" Harry pressed.

"Has he ever broken a legal document concerning you?"

Harry nudged me. "Before our parents were killed, they added a note of guardianship to their will as to what would happen to us should something happen to them. We were supposed to remain together if possible. There is a clear list as to who was supposed to receive us. It was strictly written that we were never to be given to our mother's relations. Instead, my brother was given to them, and I was sent to an orphanage before I ended up in the United States."

Ragnok looked almost startled. "Truly? If what you say is true, he can be in a great deal of trouble. The parents have the final say, even in death."

Harry pulled out a piece of paper from the inside pocket of his cloak, handing it to Ragnok. "I have a copy from the Ministry."

As Ragnok looked it over, he said, "Yes, there is the seal. Witnessed by my predecessor. It says that they preferred you stay together with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as a joint guardianship. If not," He looked down the list of people. "Chloe to Alice Longbottom and Harry to Sirius Black. Albus is not even on here although I do believe he has been acting as your guardian for years. Interesting, very interesting."

"There's another letter here," Harry handed over the letter sealing the letter of guardianship. "This was attached to that."

Ragnok looked it over, the frown on his face deepening. "As I said before, the parents have the final say. Oh my, this is enough to sever his guardianship he still has over you Harry. Also enough to get him into a great deal of criminal trouble. If you would like to press charges of course."

"Not now. We need Dumbledore."

Harry and I looked at one another. "You have to ask. You won't know unless you ask." I thought to him, allowing him to read my thoughts.

"I want to be free from Dumbledore though. Today if possible."

"Griphook, will you bring the necessary forms please? We will file the paperwork for you. This is effective immediately for Gringotts but will take a couple of days with the Ministry. Do you have your emancipation document Chloe?"

Harry had it already ready. Ragnok looked it over. "Indeed, this seems already in order. We won't have to file anything extra. Harry, do you have anyone in mind to be guardian in Albus' stead?"

"Is there any way that I can just take care of myself?"

"Not until you are 17, because you are not the oldest. Or if you claim the head of Potter house instead of your sister. Maybe we should finish this after the will reading. There are some things that may help your decision."

We both nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything else before the reading?"

"Do you know where our properties are located? The ones given to us in our parent's wills?" Harry asked.

"No I do not. Your Potter family vault might have the locations. Oh, here is a list of the vaults currently in your possession."

He handed a piece of parchment over to us. I read it aloud. "Potter family vault number 7. Trust vaults number 686 and 687. Vault 947." I turned to Ragnok. "What's number 947?"

"That was opened by the Weasley brothers to put in the shares of Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I told them I didn't want any profit from the business."

"Two more vaults will be added after the will is read. Griphook can take you to your family vault later if you would like."

"What do you think Chloe? You up for it? I won't go without you."

"No, not today I don't think, but if you want to, I will."

"No, I'm not in the mood," He turned back to Ragnok. "Not today. Who is actually named in the will?"

"You, your sister, a Mr. Remus Lupin, Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, Ms. Nymphadora Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange, and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy," Ragnok answered, looking over the many papers that surrounded him.

Both Harry and I scowled at the mention of Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Can we start Ragnok?"

"Yes. Griphook, will you bring the others?"

Harry gripped my hand tightly and I smiled encouragingly at him. We were both expecting Narcissa to be last, but then Fudge walked in. Harry immediately stood up.

"I object to Fudge and Dumbledore being here for the reading."

"Come now boy. You're going to refuse the Minister of Magic from this will reading? This is an important day in history."

"I'm not your boy," He sneered at Fudge. "I won't have it Ragnok. I formally challenge their presence as is my right."

"Harry, you are truly going to exclude me?" Dumbledore said in his nicest voice. "Sirius was a friend of mine."

"Minister, Headmaster, neither one of you are named in the will and the Potters can challenge anyone's presence as the primary beneficiaries. Leave or I will have my goblin guards take care of you."

I watched Harry move around the table, a smirk on my face. He stood only a couple of inches in front of both men who had stopped close to the door.

"Get out. Now," Harry said coldly and with force. Fudge and Dumbledore stood their ground though. However, Harry didn't back down.

"Minister Fudge, Headmaster," I said calmly. Everyone turned to look at me except Harry, Dumbledore, and Fudge. "I suggest you leave before my brother hurts you. I doubt it would be a pleasant experience," Tonks giggled and the smirk on my face grew. Fudge turned and finally left. But Dumbledore remained.

"Harry, this is ridiculous."

"No it's not. Like I said the last time we met, you took her away from me and I hate you for it. If you want to discuss this later, you can wait outside."

Dumbledore turned and finally walked out. Harry took his seat between Tonks and I.

"Are there anymore objections?" Ragnok said as though nothing had happened.

"Yes, but they are family," Harry looked pointedly at Narcissa who glared back.

"Then we will begin.

"This is the last will and testament of I, Sirius Orion Black. Being of sound mind, this contract voids all previous ones.

"To my cousins Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you absolutely nothing. I hope both of you find comfort in your Death Eater ways because the Light will never forgive you. I also hold the right to take possession of your trust vaults and the money reverts back to the family vault. Cheers!

"To Andromeda Tonks, I reinstate you to the family along with Nymphadora. Sorry, I should have done this earlier. I have opened your trust vault again with what was in it before plus 10,000 galleons.

"To my lovely cousin Nymphadora Tonks. Ha! You cannot say anything. I reinstate you to the Black family. A trust vault has been opened in your name with the sum of 30,000 galleons. Have some fun with it Nymphadora.

"To Molly and Arthur Weasley, for all of your help and watching out for Harry, I want you to have 20,000 galleons. Thank you.

"To Remus Lupin, my fellow Marauder, I leave you 50,000 galleons. I'll miss you Lupin. Don't mourn this old dog.

"To Chloe Lily Potter," I felt my breath catch. "As of this moment, I have never seen you all grown up. For some reason, memories of you have been coming back. Although I know Remus still does not remember you. Anyway, I leave you 65,000 galleons. All that I ask is that you look after your brother."

Harry squeezed my hand and we smiled at each other. Tears were slipping down both of our cheeks.

"To Harry James Potter, my godson, I leave you everything else. The properties, the rest of the Black family money, everything. Fight the good fight Harry, and never give up. I am going to miss you pup. Kick Voldy's ass for all of us."

Ragnok finished speaking then and I leaned in hugging Harry. He squeezed me back.

"I object to being left nothing," Narcissa started, "He can't take away my trust vault."

"As head of the Black family, he can. And because Mr. Potter has been named the next head, he can enforce that or not." Ragnok turned to Harry. "Do you wish to uphold that?"

"Yes, absolutely," Harry said firmly.

Narcissa stormed out. Everyone shook hands or hugged Harry and I, taking their leave, leaving Harry, Tonks, and I alone with Ragnok and the woman I hadn't recognized earlier.

"Harry, Alexis, this is my mum Andromeda." Tonks introduced us.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Andromeda shook Harry's hand and then mine.

"Please, call me Harry."

"And please call me Alexis."

She smiled. "Then please call me Andromeda, or Andie. I'm very pleased to finally meet both of you, but I have some things to take care of."

We watched as Andromeda left.

"I have letters for you, from Mr. Black." Ragnok handed me two envelopes because I was closest.

"This one is for both of us Harry. And this one is addressed to you." I handed him the two envelopes. He broke the seal on the one addressed to both of us. I moved closer so we could read it together.

_Dear Harry and Chloe,_

_Sorry about all this death business but in all fairness, I hope I went down fighting._

_Chloe, we have never met again after James and Lily were killed. When I started to remember you, I pushed to have you brought back. I hope they listened. I remember the day they brought you home the most. You were so quiet, and already doing accidental magic. When you burped, you let out bubbles. James and Lily were so proud! _

_Harry, the other letter is for you. As head of the Black family now, if you accept it, you will be expected to take care of the businesses. There are some instructions in there, and a little something from me. I have left everything in order as best I could. If you are unsure, I am sure the goblins at Gringotts will be more than willing to help. _

_But I must leave you with a warning as well. No one ever appears as real as they may seem. They hide behind masks, and false smiles, pretending to have your best interests at heart. I think you know of whom I speak if my suspicions are correct. Please take care of one another, and decide for yourselves whom you can trust and who tries to shift pieces on the chessboard._

_Do not mourn me. I want you to be happy. _

_As children of the original Marauders, I expect you to turn the world on it's ear. That's an order!_

_Sirius Orion Black_

Harry folded the letter when he was done. "Do you mind if I keep this Chloe?"

"No go ahead," Harry slid both letters into his inside pocket.

Harry let out his breath, sitting back in his chair. Tonks rubbed his shoulder.

Remus poked his head inside, looking toward us. He pulled out once he realized we weren't done. "Looks like Remus is waiting. But I think we need to speak to Dumbledore before we leave. Or at least set a meeting up."

"I think so too. He's probably waiting outside." He turned to Ragnok. "Ragnok, we need some legal advice it seems."

"Gringotts has solicitors who work for us. Would you like me to call one down so you can speak to one?"

"Yes, the best that you have," I answered.

Ragnok sent Griphook, who came back about ten minutes later, a woman in tow. She shook all of our hands and sat down.

"Hello, I'm Gwen Turpin. Griphook said you were looking to hire a solicitor," She said.

"Turpin?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you might know my daughter Lisa. She's going to be a sixth year Ravenclaw this year."

"I don't talk to her much outside of classes we might share, but yeah, I remember her."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you introduced yourselves."

"No we didn't."

"Hold on, I'm going to get Remus," I stood up and walked around the table. "Remus?"

"Yes Chloe?"

"Come in. You should be in here. I want you to be in here. This is going to be important."

"What about Dumbledore? He is still waiting."

I turned back inside. "Harry, what do you want to do about Dumbledore?"

"Ask Remus to tell him that we will set up a meeting later. Once we have everything figured out."

I turned back to Remus. "I heard. I will be right back." Remus walked around a corner, and came back shortly, sitting down next to Tonks.

"I will leave you alone then. You can stay as long as you need. If anything is required, please just ask one of the goblins that I will leave outside the doors," Ragnok got up from his chair.

"Thank you Ragnok. For everything," I smiled.

"Yes, thank you very much." Harry said as well.

"Not at all," If goblins could smile, Ragnok was grinning.

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. We then turned back to Gwen Turpin.

"Mrs. Turpin, I'm Harry Potter, this is my sister Chloe, Tonks, and Remus Lupin. First, do you swear that whatever we tell you will remain confidential?"

Her eyebrows rose, and her jaw dropped. She quickly composed herself though, and took out a quill and parchment. The quill balanced itself on it's tip.

"Yes, anything you tell me will remain between the five of us. And please call me Gwen," She paused. "The quill will record everything that is said, so I can look over anything later. Now, where do you want to start?"

"Well, I guess it all started the night Voldemort killed our parents…"

Harry began the story and I told what had happened recently. He included everything that had happened at school and at the Dursleys, and I told her about our suspicions. During that time, one of the goblins had brought lunch and Gwen had changed out her parchment several times.

"Can I see these papers?" Harry handed the papers over, and she looked over them quickly, glasses now perched on her nose. A frown formed on her face the more she read. She removed her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, there are several things you can do. First, Harry I suggest you claim the head of the Black Family as soon as possible. This will you give you the freedom of an adult. I also suggest one of you claim the Potter house as well. Now, about Dumbledore. There are two choices really. You can either bring him against the whole Wizengamot and formally charge him. If you do this, he will probably be stripped of his titles and his job as Headmaster."

"Do you believe Voldemort is back Gwen?" Harry asked suddenly.

She looked at Harry, her blue eyes looking straight at him. "I have no reason not to believe that you are telling the truth Harry. My daughter believed you and so do I. Why do you ask now?"

"Because Voldemort fears Dumbledore. If Dumbledore is removed as Headmaster, it would only be a matter of time before Death Eaters have full reign of the castle. What is our second option?"

"Your second option is to charge him, but settle. You can settle however you want. Maybe lose some of his titles, pay you some money, have a restraining order of sorts placed on him," I leaned forward slightly in interest.

"I think I like the second better Harry," I turned to him.

"I do too. He should lose his Wizengamot title, though I don't care about the money."

"Neither do I," I turned back to Gwen. "What would the restraining order entail?"

"He can't be alone with either one of you unless you say it is ok. He wouldn't be able to talk to you unless you want him too. He can't really keep a certain distance away because Harry does go to school there."

"I think it is your best bet. The second option," Tonks put her two cents in.

"What do you think Remus?" I asked.

He had a contemplative look on his face. "The second as well. Sirius, especially before the end, decided he did not like Albus. And the more I see of him so far since, has only made me realize that Sirius had the right of it."

"Gwen, how long will this take?" Harry asked.

"I can have the paperwork filled out by the end of the day, but I have to wait until Monday to file with the Ministry. After that, it's in the hands of the law."

"Do you think you could send us each a copy before you file? In case we want to change or add anything?" I asked.

"Of course. I can wait until Tuesday then to file. That gives everyone the chance to look over the papers."

"Excellent. Gwen, please send your bills to Gringotts and your fee will be sent to you," Harry said. "I think we might like to hire you, permanently."

I nodded in agreement.

She blushed. "Thank you. I have a feeling that I will like this very much."

"Oh, believe me, I think it is only going to get more interesting from here," Remus grinned.

Gwen shook hands all around and left. Remus and I stood to leave then.

"I'll see you later Harry, Tonks."

Harry stood up, hugging me. "I will let you know when I can visit the Potter vault. I think we should go together."

"Alright, thanks Harry."

"You're my sister Chloe. Mum and dad left it to both of us. We share the head of Potter family, together."

"Come over whenever you want Harry. It's your house," I giggled and Harry chuckled.

We pulled away, and Remus and I walked toward the door.

Just as my hand touched the door handle, Tonks called out, "Hey Alexis!" I turned. "I have got a new nickname for you," She was grinning.

"What's that?"

"Bubbles."

We all started laughing and Remus and I headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

oOo

When Remus and I arrived at Grimmauld Place, we found Dumbledore waiting in the entrance hall for someone to return.

"Can I help you?" I said hotly.

"I was wondering if we could talk, just you and I."

"I don't think so. At least not without my solicitor. Besides, we'll let you know when the meeting between you, Harry, and I will take place."

He raised an eyebrow when I mentioned solicitor. "A solicitor? Is that really necessary?"

"Definitely. Is that all?"

"I was wondering how you're coming along with your studies."

"I intend to be able to do everything anyone who has been attending Hogwarts since their first year by the end of the summer. How far would you say I am Remus?" I turned to see his smiling face.

"Oh, almost into third year easily if not farther already."

Dumbledore looked surprised but quickly collected himself. "Very nice. It seems you have come very far in a short amount of time Chloe."

"I have asked you once before to not call me Chloe. I will not repeat myself a third time," I growled. "I hope you got what you came for. I'm asking you to leave before I call my brother, who owns this house, to dismiss you permanently."

"Good day Alexis. Remus, I will see you on Sunday."

He left then. I noticed his brow furrowed, whether in thought or worry, I wasn't sure.

"I wonder if he has realized he has lost you both?" Remus said quietly.

"Don't know. Don't care. You reap what you sow. He never should have separated us."

"I am on your side Chloe. Yours and Harry's. Do not forget," Remus walked out of the living room.

"I won't," I whispered.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thanks for the reviews people, I really, really love them!


	12. Chapter 11

So here's the next chapter...

"Harry," Tonks started as they walked back to Privet Drive after wandering around London all afternoon.

"What's that Tonks?"

"Do you think Bubbles would want to come to Hogwarts for her last year?"

Harry chuckled at the nickname, "I don't know, maybe. Why do you ask?"

Tonks sighed, "I don't know. I hate that she's there all by herself. I mean when you go to Hogwarts, you get the chance to meet kids like you and make friends you'll have forever. Bubbles doesn't know anyone her age. She's smart. I bet she could take her OWLs right now and pass."

"Hmm. Probably. We should find out if they will let her. I don't want to get her hopes up if they say no."

When they got back, Harry penned letters to Dumbledore and the Ministry on behalf of his sister.

The next day, Harry received replies to both of his letters.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We would be glad to allow your sister to take her OWLs over the summer. It is a shame that she was not allowed to attend Hogwarts when she turned eleven. It looks like we will have time to administer the tests during the first week of August. That gives her plenty of time to study and prepare. We will have her results ready no later than the third week of August._

_Best Wishes,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "They will let her take her OWLs at least. If Dumbledore won't let her come, they can probably arrange for her to take her NEWTs as well."

"That's excellent! What does Dumbledore have to say?" Tonks asked, bouncing on the bed in excitement.

_Harry,_

_I wanted to write to you to inform you that I received your letter. Currently, the staff and I will need to discuss this. I will inform you of our decision no later than the end of July._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry crumpled the letter angrily and threw it in the bin. Tonks noticed his mood change. She put her arms around Harry and they fell back onto the bed.

"What did he say?" Tonks asked softly.

"That he has to discuss it with the staff and he will let me know by the end of July."

"He didn't outright say no though. Bubbles still has a chance. And once they find out she will be taking her OWLs on her own, it will probably influence their decision."

"I hope so. I have got to write Chloe and tell her we are coming over tonight. I want to tell her about this in person."

oOo

On Monday, as I made lunch for myself, a snowy owl delivered a letter.

"You must be Hedwig." I said, stroking her feathers and untying the letter from her leg.

_Chloe,_

_I did something for you yesterday and I need to tell you in person. Tonks and I are coming over tonight._

_See you later,_

_Harry_

I looked at the letter curiously. What had Harry done? I set the letter down, gave Hedwig water and watched her fly out of the window she had flown in. I contemplated the letter over lunch and then continued studying. In the early evening, I started to make dinner, when suddenly more people showed up. Remus, Hestia, and Kingsley apologized for not telling me beforehand that they would be there. Hestia helped me make more food. Just as the mashed potatoes were finishing up, I felt two more people come in. I met Harry in the front hall.

"Remus, Hestia, and Kingsley showed up unexpectedly. But dinner's ready if you're hungry."

"Thanks Bubbles. Dinner last time was amazing," Tonks said as we walked back into the kitchen.

All of us chatted easily throughout dinner, one of the main topics being the election coming up and whether Fudge would be re-elected or not. But the other adults realized that Harry and I needed to discuss something so Remus, Hestia, and Kingsley left us in the kitchen. Tonks cast a bubble around us that I later learned was a privacy bubble.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"How would you like to go to Hogwarts for your seventh year?"

I thought about it, all the possibility, all the people I could meet, "There's nothing I want more," I said softly. "But I can't. There's no way I would be ready by summer's end. I haven't taken OWLs either."

"Well, I have talked to the Ministry. They're going to let you take your OWLs the first week of August," Harry said, a smile on his face.

"Bubbles, you're delusional if you think you won't be ready. How long have you been studying and how far have you gotten?" She was smiling. I blushed, "Alexis, I have never met anyone with your ability to learn spells like you do except Harry here."

Harry took my hand in his, "Chloe, you were without a doubt, denied something that was rightfully yours. It won't be the same experience if you had spent all seven years there, but I think it would be beneficial to you. I want you to come. I will make sure you are ready."

"I will too," Tonks put in.

"What do I have to do?" I said excitedly.

"I will tell Dumbledore that you will be sitting your OWLs the first week of August. I will make sure to tell him that it would also be beneficial if you meet the staff before they make their decision."

"Threaten is more like," Tonks muttered, a smile on her face.

Harry smiled at her statement, "If they say yes, you will have to do spectacularly on your OWLs. Nothing less than an E I'm afraid. We have to prove to them that they didn't make a mistake."

I rushed Harry, hugging him tightly, "I won't disappoint you brother," I whispered.

"No matter what, you could never disappoint me sister," He whispered back.

We pulled apart then. Tonks dissolved the privacy bubble, and stepped to Harry's side, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at her smiling, putting an arm around her waist. I raised an eyebrow, a smirk on my face.

"Is there something I should know about?" I asked, laughter in my voice.

"Um, Tonks and I are kind of together now."

"Kind of? I think we're a little beyond that Harry," Tonks laughed.

"So, how did this happen?" I asked.

"It kind of just happened. Out of nowhere really," Harry said.

"C'mon, the other's are probably wondering what's up," I said a smile still on my face.

The others wanted to see my progress and give me any pointers for improving.

"We were wondering if you would like to duel Alexis. Work on your skills," Hestia offered.

"Sure. Harry, Tonks, can you stick around for a while? Watch me get beat up on by adult wizards?" I grinned.

"I have an idea. Why don't we switch out so you get a chance at fighting different people?" Tonks suggested.

Everyone nodded. Because Harry didn't want anyone else to know he could do magic, he sat in the living room out of the way of wayward spells and what would become a roulette of dueling partners.

"Ok Bubbles, this is how it's going to work. Remus will go first, fire off a couple of spells and then switch with Hestia, then Kingsley, then me. We are going to try to make it as seamless as possible. When you can't go any longer, let us know and we will stop. Ready Bubbles?"

Tonks looked at me the entire time, I nodded. Remus stepped forward and the duel started. I held my own the first time around. The second time around, they started throwing far more advanced spells. More dodging was required on my part. By the third round, I managed to break through Remus' shield. I had to stun him twice because he had some immunity as a werewolf. During the fifth, Hestia surrendered, magically exhausted. I didn't feel the toll on my body until the sixth. Tonks finally gave in during the seventh. Kingsley and I went at it until he finally begged off 15 minutes after Tonks.

Harry rushed to my side, "How are you feeling Chloe?"

"Tired," I answered truthfully.

"I can imagine. You were putting everything into your shots with Kingsley weren't you?" I nodded as he made me sit down on the sofa.

I looked up into the beaming faces of three Aurors and a werewolf, my brother glowing with pride beside me. Remus and Kingsley pushed the armchairs in front of the sofa. Remus sat down, the rest following.

"Ok, let's go over it," Tonks said happily from her seat next to Harry. "How are you feeling Bubbles?"

"Exhausted."

"Bubbles?" Hestia finally asked.

Harry and Tonks grinned. "Chloe's nickname. When mum and dad brought her home, she was already doing accidental magic. Sirius wrote us a letter telling us that every time Chloe burped, she burped bubbles."

The others laughed, Remus the loudest, "I remember that day! I had forgotten about the bubbles though. All blue and sparkly if I remember correctly now."

"So, Bubbles," Tonks started after everyone had calmed down. "Did you learn limitations today?"

"Yeah, I knew when I started to feel the physical effects, even though it was barely starting. I also knew I wouldn't last much longer after Kingsley gave up."

"If I may Tonks?" Kingsley asked. Tonks nodded. "You dodged well, but your use of spells is limited. If you want to make the difference in a fight, keep up with expanding your knowledge of spells. Other than that, your power is amazing, as well as your endurance."

"You thought well on your feet," Hestia continued. "But like Kingsley said, keep learning spells to expand the range of your duels."

"I must say, I was surprised I was the first one knocked out. But your performance was amazing. The power in your stunners, one was enough," Remus smiled.

We chatted a little more before the others started to leave. Remus left for the night as well. Harry and Tonks were the last to leave.

"Chloe, are you busy on Saturday?" Harry asked.

"No, what's up?"

"I was thinking of going to our family vault."

"That's fine. Do you want me to meet you there?"

"Yes, is ten alright?"

"Excellent. I will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Perfect. Later."

"Bye."

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It makes me feel oh so special! For those of you who are reading and not reviewing, even if you just tell me it's a good chapter or whatever, let me know! I want to hear from you!


	13. Chapter 12

Here goes the next chapter everyone!

Saturday dawned and I made my way by bike to the Leaky Cauldron. Just as I was wheeling the bike inside, Harry and Tonks appeared behind me. We walked to Gringotts together, and were immediately escorted to Ragnok's office.

"Harry, Chloe, a pleasure. You want to see your family vault I suppose?" We both nodded. "You are going to need a goblin that is going to oversee your account personally. Is there anyone you had in mind?"

I shrugged, so Harry said, "Griphook?"

"Very well," Ragnok nodded.

Griphook was summoned and we left the office, "We will go to the cart room now."

We climbed into a cart, and it immediately began it's careening journey. Each of us had grins on our faces as the cart continued the journey deep into the bowels of Gringotts. At one point, we passed dragons. Each of us looked, me leaning a little too far. Harry pulled me back before I came close to falling.

I smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

"I have had my share of adventures with dragons. Nice from far away, not too nice up close," He grinned.

We finally came to a screeching halt. A massive door stood closed before us. Two griffins stood to attention, looking menacing.

"Those are the guards of the vault. I suggest both of you get out to let them know who you are," Ragnok said.

Harry stepped out first, holding his hand out to me. I took it, stepping up beside him. Both griffins were immediately alert, coming up to us slowly, they sniffed, finally recognizing us. Like cats, they purred, rubbing their heads against us. Both of us smiled as we petted them affectionately. A sense of familiarity of this place washed over me. Harry looked at me questioningly.

"I remember this place. Kind of. I have been here before," I whispered. I touched one of the griffins. "This one is Sloane," I touched the other. "And this one is Maggie."

Harry smiled. "If you will, which one of you will have complete access?" Ragnok asked.

"Both of us of course. It was left to both of us. We will both claim the head of Potter house," Harry said.

"That makes this a little more difficult but it will not be a problem," He gestured us forward. "Put your wand hand on the door with your wand, and then the other hand on the door as well."

We did as he asked and I soon felt a tingling in my hands. Our hands glowed slightly for a moment and then we pulled our hands away. We looked to Ragnok who gestured us toward the vault door. It disappeared. Harry held my hand as we stepped forward. It wasn't just a single room either. I saw a doorway that led out of the first room, another one beyond that. Griphook was keyed into the first room, which held mountains of gold and valuable jewels. Tonks was keyed up to the second room, which held books, family heirlooms, and antiques. Harry and I walked solemnly alone to the third. There was a desk that faced the door. Around the shelves and floor, crates and boxes were stacked in neat piles. We moved around opposite sides of the desk and simply stared at the four envelopes on the desk. We hastily pulled over a huge chair from one side of the room that was big enough for both of us to sit in. Tentatively, I pulled the envelopes with my name on them toward me, fingering them lovingly before I moved to open them. The first one I opened was from dad.

_My lovely daughter Chloe,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I did not survive the war. For this, I am sorry. There were many hopes that I held, one of them being that you would grow into a formidable witch in our world. Every day, this war makes more people I know disappear or turn up dead. I do not want you to have to live in fear, I want you to be able to live a life where Voldemort is not a threat anymore._

_There is no doubt that I loved you with all of my being before you were even born. I watched as you grew inside your mother and cried as you came squalling into the world. Your first steps, your first Christmas, your first birthday. All of these memories are ingrained in my mind along with your face of pure joy._

_There are some things you must know though. Potter blood runs through your veins. You, along with Harry, are entitled to everything that comes along with that including the two Potter Manors. I cannot tell you exactly where they are. One is close to Godric's Hollow where the small house is, the other in the English countryside. If you can apparate, just will yourself to either place. The same thing with a portkey. Once you get there, you will always know how to get back. The Manor in the English countryside is arguably far safer but the secret of its location must not be given away. There is a journal of the house that tells you all about the wards protecting the house. _

_On a much more serious note, if a boy comes within two feet of you, do not hesitate to hex them. No boy will touch my baby girl. Boys are perverts. I know, I used to be a boy until I met your mother. And if you so much as think about a boy as more than a friend, I will haunt you, I swear._

_I love you sweetie. Look after your brother and mother for me please._

_Your father,_

_James Potter_

I reread the letter several times until I practically had it memorized. With shaking hands, I opened the other.

_My Chloe,_

_I am sorry you are reading this. It means I failed you. Forgive me Chloe. There is nothing more that I want than for all of us to be together as a family, free from Voldemort's reign of terror. _

_From the moment I realized I was pregnant, to today that I write this, you sitting here, your dad holding you and Harry, I have loved you beyond comprehension. There are no words to describe my love for you save, I love you so much it hurts sometimes._

_Everything you have done so far is ingrained in my memory. From every little thing to each major milestone in your life so far. I'm so proud of the little girl you are right now and dream of the woman you will one day become. _

_Your father has already told you about the Potter estates. There is also a small house on a beach that is quite lovely in the summer that was given to me by my grandparents. The deed should be in one of the crates in the vault with instructions on how to get there. They all belong to you and Harry. They are beautiful places. Take advantage of all of them._

_I believe you have great potential to be an amazing witch and a great part of our world. My only wish is that you are happy. Look out for your brother. I will always love you Chloe. _

_Lily Potter_

Again, I read it to near memorization. I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I sat back in the chair. I held the envelopes close to me, as if they were keeping me afloat in a sea of rocky emotions. I watched as Harry sat back as well. I put my arms around him, squeezing him tight. He squeezed me in turn and both of us were shaking as we cried for the parents who loved us, the parents who died for us. I don't know how long we cried together but eventually we pulled apart, wiping the tears away.

"You alright Harry?"

"I-I think so. Some things just make a whole lot more sense if you know what I mean. You?"

"I'm alright. And I know what you mean."

I looked over to the shelves where a small wooden box was glowing. Harry noticed my gaze and we both got up to inspect it. It stopped glowing when we reached it. Two griffins faced each other on the boxes' lid. I reached out, and lifted the lid. Inside, two rings sat on a velvet pillow. Understanding at what these were came to mind.

"Here Harry. They're our family rings. I read about them in one of my books," I handed Harry one, taking the other. "Wear it on your right pointer finger."

As soon as we put them on, they changed. Before, they were just Ps. Now there were two griffins facing a larger P.

"Why did they change?"

"To reflect our status as heads of the family. It's an old pureblood thing."

"Ah, I see. Guess we were the first half bloods in…?"

"A while. I found a history book about it in the used bookstore."

"It's been a long day," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Chloe, I want to get away from the Dursleys and soon. Let's just say, tensions are getting a little high. Maybe we should find Potter Manor?"

"Is everything all right there Harry? Do you want me to stop by, have a little chat with them?"

He smiled, "No Chloe. I don't want them to bother you too. It's just, I know what it's like now, to have family that actually cares about you. They're family and they don't. Does that make sense?"

I nodded, "We should go Harry. We have it, we should use it."

"I just have this feeling something is going to happen. Be ready to leave in a matter of minutes. I won't go without you."

"Alright. I will be ready. I want Remus to know though, I think," He nodded. "Let's go before Tonks starts to worry."

As soon as we walked back into the second room, Tonks immediately knew something had changed. She rushed over, hugging us both at the same time and then kissing Harry soundly. She looked at him questioningly.

"You alright?"

"I will be."

"What about you Bubbles?" She turned to me. "I would kiss you too but…" She grinned wickedly.

"I'm fine thanks. Not interested in the kiss," I smiled.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Tonks asked.

We both nodded. Ragnok and Griphook were waiting outside, and looked up when we walked out. Harry and I pet Sloane and Maggie and climbed back into the cart.

"Harry, here are the Black family rings. One is yours and two more for Mrs. and Ms. Tonks now that they are no longer considered disowned from the family," Ragnok handed Harry a box.

Harry opened it, pulling out the biggest. It was a silver ring, set with an onyx. Around the onyx, two greyhounds looked as if they were chasing one another. He put it on the middle finger of his right hand. He then handed Tonks her ring and she grinned as she put it on.

"Chloe, are you hungry?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?"

"There's a restaurant in the alley that Grandpa Potter used to frequent. Do you want to go?"

"Sounds good."

When we were back outside, we walked toward one end of the alley, making our way to a restaurant, and led to a secluded corner. As we entered, we passed a young man sitting with Narcissa Malfoy. The boy sneered when we walked passed. The tension in Harry visibly rose and Tonks pulled him along.

When we sat down, I asked, "That was Draco Malfoy wasn't it?"

"Yes, that's him. I got his dad chucked in Azkaban at the beginning of summer. We've hated each other since first year."

We went over the menus and Tonks asked, "Do you drink Bubbles?"

"Not really. The drinking age in the U.S. is 21. When I left, some of my friends were into it."

"Huh. Well, we were going to order a bottle of wine…" Harry said.

"I will have some, I suppose," A smile tugged at my lips as I perused the menu.

"Mr. Potter, are you and your guests ready to order?" A waitress asked.

"Tonks? Chloe?" We both nodded.

Harry and Tonks ordered steak, me a kind of fish. Harry also ordered a bottle of red wine.

"I know why you wanted to come here. We have our own wine selection here," I smirked.

All of us smiled and laughed. That's when Malfoy came over, "So Potter, how did you get in here? I did not even think they would let you in the front door."

"I suppose it is none of your business. I guess it helps that I have my own wine collection here though."

Malfoy faltered for a moment but continued on, pointedly looking at me, "This your new girlfriend Potter? Probably a filthy mudblood."

I clenched my fists in my lap, "Actually, this is my sister Chloe. Now, I don't want to hear that word anymore," Harry growled.

Draco turned to Tonks then, "And my freak of a cousin. How is your hovel?"

It was Tonks' turn to growl, "Malfoy, I suggest you leave. Now," Harry said quietly.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Narcissa then realized whom Draco was talking to.

"Potters," Narcissa sneered. "And Nymphadora."

"Narcissa," We all said at the same time.

"So glad to see you again," I said sarcastically. "Are you done? We're trying to enjoy our afternoon."

Narcissa looked like I had slapped her on the face, "Come Draco," They finally left.

Harry and I gave each other high fives, smirks on our faces.

oOo

I got to try butterbeer for the first time. I decided that I liked it a lot. I had one glass of wine while Harry and Tonks practically destroyed the whole bottle between them.

"How are you getting home Bubbles?" Tonks and Harry were stumbling slightly. I giggled.

"I will ride the bike back."

"Bike?" Harry asked.

"When you're a little more sober, I will tell you about it."

They both giggled. It was already starting to get dark out. Tonks seemed to sober up for a moment. "Bubbles, will you get home alright?"

"Yes, I will be fine, I promise."

They both hugged me right before I started off on the bike. When I finally pulled up to Grimmauld place, I opened the door to find Remus pacing in the front hall. He looked up when I walked in.

"Chloe, where have you been? I have been worried."

"You didn't see my note? I left it on the living room table."

"Yes I saw it. But you did not say where you were going. It got dark…"

"I'm sorry Remus. Harry and I had some business to attend to today."

As I pushed my hair behind my ear, Remus noticed my family ring. Instantly, he grabbed my hand, inspecting it, "Where did you get this?"

I answered, "From my family vault. That's where Harry and I went today," I felt the letters against my chest where I had put them in the inside pocket of my cloak.

"You know what this particular configuration means right?" He pressed.

"It means I have accepted the head of the Potter house. My brother and I accepted as a dual headship."

"I see. Since you have come, it seems like there has been more and more surprises."

I shrugged, "I'm just doing what I think is right," I paused and then said, "Remus, if one day soon you can't find me, don't get worried. It just means that Harry and I have left."

He nodded, "I was wondering when you two would make a break for it. Though I was sure Tonks was going to kidnap you," He smirked.

"Are you alright with this Remus?"

He nodded, "Me and Tonks have been talking about it sometimes, trying to figure out where to take you. We both knew that we needed to get both of you away from here. You have somewhere to go, don't you?"

"Several places," I beamed.

"One of the Potter Manors I suppose?" I nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Remus."

"It is the least I can do. You two are all I have left," He bent down, kissing my forehead and then walked away.

I watched him walk upstairs. I levitated all my books upstairs to my room. That's when I started organizing my things in anticipation of leaving soon with Harry to Potter Manor. I organized all my books into one of the compartments of the trunk. In one of the other compartments, I folded and piled all of my clothes. I didn't have anything else really so I went to bed after that. The week passed slowly. I went through several more books. Saturday was the day everything changed.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and put alerts. It really means a lot to me! ;)  
One of my reviewers, Dirt Rider 712, asked me about a question that I thought others might be interested in the answer. They asked if Chloe was equal or more powerful than Harry in power. When it comes to raw power, Chloe is slightly behind, not by much though, but she makes up for it with the way she uses it. There will be more about their magic later though. Promise. Happy Reading!


	14. Chapter 13

This chapter is kind of short but the next one is pretty long.

Friday found Harry and Tonks training. They ran together in the early morning. They liked to run then because everything was quiet, no one giving Harry wary looks because they thought he was some kind of criminal. After showering and breakfast, Tonks had Harry practice spellwork, both with and without a wand. Harry found that the wandless magic came kind of easily to him once he got the hang of it. In the afternoon, Tonks started to teach Harry basic hand-to-hand combat. When they started to just mess around after the lesson, Tonks tripped, sprawling across the floor in a heap, a crashing noise sounding.

"Here Tonks. You alright?" He helped her to her feet and Tonks rubbed her chin.

"I'm alright, I think. Smashed my chin pretty hard."

Harry took the hand that was rubbing her chin and examined her chin closely. Touching it gently, he then kissed it softly. That's when the bedroom door crashed open.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Vernon bellowed.

They pulled apart instantaneously, "Nothing. Tonks just fell. Will you please go?"

"I saw you two. I won't have any of that in my house."

He pointed his finger at both of them. He left then, slamming the door closed on his way out. Harry and Tonks sank down onto the bed together. Harry put an arm around Tonks' shoulder and she leaned into him. Laying down, they simply cuddled.

"You sure you're alright Tonks? I can help heal your chin if you would like."

"No, it's alright. I will be ok. Just hold me ok? I hate it when he comes in here yelling."

Harry pulled her tighter and sighed, "He will never hurt you Tonks. Ever." He whispered fiercely.

"That's why I have you around. I need someone to protect me from whale sized Muggles." She looked up, smiling.

"I don't think you are the one that needs protecting Tonks. You do a pretty damn good job of that all on your own."

"Aww, but Harry, every girl needs her knight in shining armor."

"I don't know about shining armor. Maybe a little dented and scratched. That suits me a little better I think."

Tonks straddled Harry then.

"If you think," She kissed him softly. "That you are not worthy," she kissed him again. "Of shining armor," another kiss. "You are sorely mistaken," Another kiss. "Harry James Potter," Her last kiss was more passionate then the previous ones, leaving them both breathless.

After a while, they fell asleep curled up in one another. They woke up to a yelling Vernon.

"Woz going on?" Harry said, waking up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I knew it! I knew you two were…" He stopped talking as his face went from red to purple very quickly.

"Get out!" Harry yelled, shielding Tonks from Vernon.

He was pointing his wand at the man. Tonks wand was pointed at Vernon as well. Vernon realized he had no chance against both of them, so he started to back out of the room.

"I want you gone from my house. Immediately. Don't come around here anymore," Vernon said firmly. "I don't care what that freak said."

With a flick of his wand, Harry closed the door, locking it. Turning to Tonks, Harry said, "I think it is time to go to Potter Manor Tonks."

"I think you are right. How do you want to do this?"

"We will go there first, check it out. Then I will go get Chloe," He checked his watch. "It is a little early still. We don't need to wake her up just yet."

It took them ten minutes to gather their things scattered around the small room. When it was all packed into Harry's trunk, Harry created a portkey, (That was one of the spells Tonks had taught him) putting Potter Manor to the forefront of his will as he created it.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

A/N: Special thank yous to everyone who has reviewed. It really means a lot to me! So, I have been thinking about something. What about a Missing Scenes story? There are some things that didn't make it in the fic, because that would have made even longer than it already is. Obviously it wouldn't be updated as often, but there are a couple scenes playing in my head that didn't make it. Let me know!


	15. Chapter 14

Here's chapter 14

Friday night, I tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. I felt like there was something wrong, or something bad was going to happen. I paced for a little while. When I couldn't do that anymore, I grabbed a book and started to read and practice. I watched the sun rise that morning. I got ready and as soon as I was finished dressing, I heard someone from downstairs call my name. I rushed to the top of the stairs, and Harry looked up at me, a smile on his face.

"Chloe, are you ready to go to Potter Manor?"

"Give me a moment."

I rushed back into my room, making sure that everything was in the trunk. I shrunk it, a spell I had recently learned, put it in a pocket, and ran back downstairs.

"I'm ready."

"Here, we will have to portkey," Harry took out an empty ink jar, and I put a finger on it.

Soon I felt the tug and opened my eyes. There were big iron gates, with a drive that led up to the house.

"Home," I whispered. I felt a deep sense of belonging, like nothing I had ever felt before.

"I know. I feel like I belong here. Wait until you see inside."

We started walking up the path when we were met halfway by two large griffins and four smaller ones. They stopped right before running into us, sniffing both of us.

"This is Leo and Miranda. The little ones don't have names yet," He turned to the griffins. "Leo, Miranda, you remembered me, you should remember Chloe too."

Just like Sloane and Maggie, Leo and Miranda purred, rubbing their heads against my hand. They encouraged the smaller ones forward who did the same thing.

"Come on Chloe, you have to meet October and Phin as well."

We hurried up the rest of the drive. As soon as I walked through the door, a house elf ran toward me, hugging me around the knees.

"Mistress Chloe! It is being Mistress Chloe!" I bent down to see the house elf crying. "October is getting back Master Harry and Mistress Chloe back in one day!"

"I'm very pleased to meet you again October."

"Mistress Chloe," I turned to see another elf in the doorway. This one was male, and older. "I am Phin. Would you be requiring anything?"

"No thank you Phin," He bowed and left.

I got up from the floor, and followed Harry into the living room where Tonks lay on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked as Harry sat down next to her.

"I had to give her permission to be inside the wards. It knocked her out for a while. It takes a little bit for the wards to recognize someone's magical signature I guess. It's a little complicated. Anyway, she should be coming around soon."

Just as he finished, Tonks blinked her eyes open, "What happened?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I had to let you inside the wards. It knocked you out for a while."

"Bubbles! When did you get here?"

"A little while ago," I answered smiling.

"October?" Harry called.

October came in, "Yes Master Harry?"

"Just call me Harry."

"Yes Harry sir."

"No sir either. We're going to walk around. But I was wondering, do we need another elf?"

"To help Phin maybe."

"How did it work before?"

"October take care of Mistress Lily and babies. October clean house too. Phin help Master James and outside."

"Chloe, would you like to get another elf?" Harry asked turning to me.

"I don't mind. This is a big house. October and Phin could use the help now that three of us will be living here."

"I have an elf in mind. We will wait until during the week to go get him. Dumbledore has agreed that you should meet the staff. There's a staff meeting on Monday. I was thinking maybe we could have our meeting with him then."

"Alright. October, will you manage until then?" I asked.

"October manage just fine," The house elf smiled.

"Tonks, do you need to get anything else?" Harry asked.

"There's some stuff I left at home that I need."

"Why don't you go do that now? We will explore after?"

Everyone nodded. When Tonks tried apparating though, she couldn't.

"Miss Tonks needs to go to the end of the drive. Only if you're with Harry or Mistress Chloe will you be able to leave directly from the house."

Harry and I walked outside with Tonks. Leo, Miranda, and the baby griffins who were all lounging on the porch, immediately got up, turning menacing. Harry and I stepped between them and Tonks, who was the obvious target of their anger.

"Stop it, all of you." Harry and I said at the same time.

"Go Tonks," Harry said. Tonks walked to the end of the drive. "Leo, Miranda," He turned back to the griffins. "You leave Tonks alone. Got it?"

The griffins looked somewhat apologetic for their actions. Harry and I plopped down on the porch then. He handed me a small book.

"It's the house's journal. You should take a look at it."

"Thanks Harry," I flipped through the book, skipping most of it. The majority of the book was about the wards on the house, and how they worked together. I set the book down and used Miranda as a pillow much like Harry was with Leo.

"This is the perfect weather for flying," Harry murmured.

"I would like to learn how to fly. It sounds like fun."

Harry sat up, "You haven't flown yet?"

"No, where would I have?"

"They didn't try to get you to fly at the Weasley's?" I shook my head. "Ah, Chloe, I will teach you if you would like. There's plenty of space here. You're a Potter. You have to live up to our Quidditch name," He said the last part mock seriously.

"We have a reputation to uphold?" I raised an eyebrow, a smirk on my face.

"Dad was a chaser, I'm a seeker. You have a lot to live up too," He was grinning.

Just then one of the baby griffins came up to me, demanding attention. I pet them, scratching behind the ears. They purred contentedly.

"We should name them." I said.

Leo and Miranda looked up, paying more attention. The rest of the griffins gathered.

"Which ones are girls and which ones are boys?" Harry asked.

After a brief inspection, we found that there was one boy and three girls. "Let's name the boy Apollo. See, he's the only one with golden feathers." I said, petting the griffin as he was named.

"Alright. We will name this one Raven. She's got black feathers." Harry said.

"This one will be Maeve. You see how she holds herself up really tall and always pushes past the others, like she's a queen or something?"

"Yes, and the last one will be Emerald. Look at her eyes," I inspected the last one whose bright emerald eyes sparkled.

"Well aren't you gorgeous?" I said as I petted the last one.

Just as we finished, the griffins became more alert and someone was walking up the path. "It's just Tonks guys," I said.

Tonks wrapped an arm around Harry as she sat down with us, "The Order knows both of you are gone. Moody was waiting at my apartment. I made sure he didn't follow me back."

Harry and I breathed a sigh of relief, "Harry, Tonks, I believe it's time that we took a look around," I pronounced.

"Chloe, I think you are right," Harry replied.

The three of us made our way inside, peeking into every room on the first floor and basement. When we got to the second floor, we all paused in the nursery. A single crib lay here. There was a stag and black panther stuffed animals inside.

"Harry sleep here when Mistress Chloe was big enough for her own bed," October suddenly appeared. Harry picked up the stag, "Harry like stag best."

We went to the room across the hall, October following, "Mistress Chloe sleep here."

There was a giant four-poster bed here, toys along the edges of the room, carefully stowed, the same stuffed animals plus a blue dragon, on the bed. I picked up the dragon.

"I cried for days when I realized that we had forgotten this when we went into hiding. I used to drag him around by the tail," I said quietly.

"Mistress Chloe loved dragon." October said.

I knew then that I would sleep in this room, "I'm going to stay in here."

"It's your room Chloe," Harry said softly as he sat on the bed next to me.

We walked to the next room. This one had been Grandpa and Grandma Potter's room. The next after that had been mum and dad's.

"You should stay in here Harry," I said quietly.

"Are you sure?" He looked sharply at me.

"More memories are starting to come back. I have mum and dad up here," I pointed to my head. "You don't. It will bring you closer to them."

"Thank you Chloe," He hugged me fiercely then.

October started to put our things away as we moved on. My mouth fell open at the library. I stared gawking for a good five minutes before Harry and Tonks pulled me along. There were more bedrooms, and an attic. There were also tower rooms at the four corners of the building that were empty or serving as storage rooms. At the center of the third floor, there was a training room with weapons along the walls.

After the house had been thoroughly explored, we headed downstairs for dinner, made by October, and then retired to our rooms. Gas lamps lit up my room now that it was dark out. October had put all my clothes away and had put all my books on the shelves along one wall. When things across the hall started to get a little loud, I realized what was going on, and giggled. I called for October then.

"Mistress Chloe call for October?"

"Call me Chloe October," She nodded. "It seems like my brother forgot to cast a silencing charm. I can't do anything about the noise because the spell needs to be cast from the inside. Can you?"

"Yes I can," She popped out and the noise stopped. She popped back in. "Does Chloe need anything else?"

"Is there random bits of furniture around here?"

"Yes, in the attics."

"Could I get a desk, a chair, a low table and an armchair or sofa?"

"Of course. October take care of it."

"Thank you October."

October disappeared and I moved around the room, my fingers gliding across the roof of my dollhouse, which was modeled after Potter Manor, and toy chest. I didn't want to completely abandon this childhood. I pushed it all into a corner though, almost like a shrine. I placed the stuffed animals on top of the toy chest, my fingers playing across the dragon's head. October appeared then, furniture following.

"October bring what Chloe ask for."

"Thank you October."

I set up the furniture the way I wanted. Putting on pajamas, I got into bed. I moved to the middle of the bed, stretching as far as I could but still unable to reach the ends. When I fell asleep that night, I had an overwhelming sense of it feeling so right.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope everyone is liking this so far.


	16. Chapter 15

This chapter changes a bit between different view points. If this is at all confusing, please let me know and I can separate it into different chapters like it originally was.

The next morning, I woke up with the sun, stretching luxuriously in bed and going into my bathroom. Walking back downstairs, I shuffled into the kitchen where October was making breakfast.

"October make breakfast. Chloe want something to drink?"

"Orange juice. I can get it myself though."

October pushed me back down in my chair, "October take care of it."

I smiled and October set a glass of orange juice in front of me. Breakfast came next. Harry and Tonks were nowhere to be found. Just as I was finishing, they sauntered downstairs, arm in arm.

Smiling maliciously, I asked, "Fun night last night?"

They both blushed, "Sorry Chloe. We forgot to put up a silencing charm didn't we?" Harry asked.

"October took care of it," I shrugged.

"Enjoy what you heard?" Tonks teased. I had gotten used to her jokes.

"Not especially. Awfully distracting," I said off-handedly. They still couldn't tell when I was joking though. "I'm just kidding you guys. Just remember next time please?" I asked.

"No problem Bubbles," Tonks assured me.

oOo

30 minutes later found the three of us walking outside, brooms in hand. As we followed one path, all of our jaws dropped.

"You guys have your own pitch?" Tonks asked awed.

"Apparently. Wonder if there's a snitch around?" Harry asked.

Just then, we spotted the tiny shed beside the pitch. Harry immediately jumped on his broom, taking off. We walked toward him, already dragging a trunk out of the shed and opening it. All the balls were inside, the bludgers struggling against their bonds. Smiling, Harry turned to me. He showed me the basics but I didn't kick off the ground right away.

"Come on Chloe. You can do it," He encouraged.

I kicked off the ground, easily rising ten feet. The wind in my hair felt great. Everything just felt natural. Harry and I did laps around the pitch then. Apparently, flying came as naturally to me as it did Harry. We landed back on the ground and Harry pulled out the golden snitch from the trunk.

"Race for the snitch?" He asked.

"Sure, but you will probably win," I said.

Harry let the snitch go and we took to the air again. I quickly discovered I had no chance. Even though we both had older brooms, he had the skills.

"Maybe you could play chaser?" Harry asked after he had caught the snitch twice.

"I would like to try," I responded.

Landing once more, we convinced Tonks to play keeper. She had fallen asleep on the grass outside the pitch. We tossed the quaffle around, just getting the feel for it, when Harry and I smirked at each other. We tore down the field toward Tonks, tossing the quaffle between us. Harry tossed me the quaffle one last time, and I tossed it in for a goal.

"Whoa! That was scary you guys," Tonks called.

We flew to her, "How so?" Harry asked.

"You guys flew like there was another team you were dodging around."

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just did what I thought was right."

"I can't believe this is your first time flying Bubbles. You Potters got a lot of good genes," We were flying to the ground now.

"Does it all have to do with genetics though?" I started. "Granted, not everyone has the physical shape for athletics but everyone has the potential to learn quickly like we do. Everyone doesn't have the raw power either, but they can learn how to use what they have to the maximum."

Harry nudged me playfully with his shoulder, "You should be a professor Chloe. Teach kids about all this stuff."

"Haha," I replied sarcastically, nudging him playfully back.

oOo

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that it was Monday and I was to meet the professors. I dressed in one of my best outfits, barely eating anything, I was so nervous.

"Chloe must eat," October chided when Harry and Tonks joined me.

"Don't worry Chloe. Everything will be fine," Harry reassured me.

"Alexis, just pretend like they're me and Remus, Hestia and Kingsley and you're showing us the spells you've learned."

"You can call me Chloe Tonks," I whispered, meeting her gaze.

"Really? Wow that makes me feel important," Tonks grinned. "I get to call her Chloe Harry!" She continued.

"Relax Tonks. You are among the privileged now," Harry joked.

"I think I'm just going to switch to Chloe, make it easier for people."

"Master James and Mistress Lily loved to just say your name Chloe. They love it a lot."

"Really?" I asked. October nodded. I glowed.

Tonks was bouncing in her chair. Harry was the last to finish.

"I'm going to floo over to the Leaky Cauldron really quick and get Gwen. We'll have our little meeting with Dumbledore," Harry disappeared.

"Did you get the papers Chloe?" Tonks asked as we waited.

I nodded and pulled out several papers from an inside pocket. "I think they're quite good. I don't think she missed a thing."

"She is good," Tonks nodded.

Just then, the flames turned green, expelling Gwen Turpin, followed by Harry.

"Alright, they're expecting us by floo, so let's go," Harry said, getting back to his feet. "Dumbledore has the connection open to outsiders so that's how we are getting there."

Harry went first.

"Hogwarts school!" He yelled.

Tonks pushed me forward. I departed, falling onto a blue carpet. Harry helped me up, and we moved out of the way so Gwen and Tonks could come through. I looked around the headmaster's office.

"Both of you disappeared from where you were staying. And Ms. Tonks on your watch over Harry."

"I told you about his relatives Dumbledore. You didn't listen," Tonks seethed brushing ash from her clothes.

"They went too far. So I went someplace safer," Harry said.

"Where?"

"That is none of your business," I answered.

"Ms. Potter, as your guardian, I must know. I am only looking out for the both of you."

Harry and I snorted, "You're not our guardian anymore. Chloe's emancipated and I have special privileges now," Harry answered, a smirk on his face. "Besides, Chloe's already of age."

"Not possible."

"I was emancipated on my 16th birthday," I said. "Besides as co-head of the Potter family, I am considered an adult anyway."

"And as co-head of the Potter family, and head of the Black family, the same applies to me," Harry grinned.

Dumbledore's jaw dropped but he continued, "You both must return," He insisted. "It is for your own safety."

"Headmaster, I'm sorry but you can't win on this," Gwen interrupted, handing over papers with an official looking seal on them. "In there are my clients charges against you. They have already been filed with the Ministry. They have placed a temporary restraining order against you and the Wizengamot will be deciding whether it will be permanent or not next week. Or we can save you from the embarrassment of this leaking to the press by settling."

Dumbledore's jaw dropped but he quickly composed himself, "And what are the terms of the settlement?"

He was sitting behind his desk, the rest of us sitting in chairs on the other side.

"The restraining order will still be put in place. You are not to be alone with either of my clients, nor are you to speak with them. Also, they would like you to donate a mere five million galleons to the charity of their choice. And everyone knows the Dumbledore fortune is vast enough."

Dumbledore looked over the papers once and then once again. "Fine, I agree. Which charity?"

"St. Mungo's, but most of it should go to their research on memories and the brain," Harry said quickly.

"Fine. It will be done immediately. Is that all?"

We all nodded, " Then can we move along to the business of the day please? I would really like to meet the rest of the faculty," I asked, changing the subject swiftly and trying to be as polite as possible.

"Very well. If you will follow me?" Dumbledore said icily.

We walked through the empty corridors and I looked around in wonder. Gwen said her goodbye at the entrance hall and walked down the front drive to the apparation point. Finally, we walked through the Great Hall and through a door behind the staff table. The room was dominated by a table surrounded by chairs, which were occupied by the staff. They all looked up when the four of us walked in.

"May I have your attention please? As you are all aware, we will be making the decision today whether Ms. Potter will attend Hogwarts for her seventh year or not. At this time, you may ask her any questions you would like. And then practical demonstrations?" Everyone nodded.

More chairs were conjured and we sat down.

McGonagall started, "How far have you studied?"

"To the middle of fifth year."

"Have you been able to practice?"

"Yes ma'am."

A man I assumed was Slughorn asked, "Have you been brewing at all?"

"Some. I haven't had all the ingredients available to me so that I could really have a go at it."

"Probably a natural anyway. Your mother was one of my best students," He smiled, and I blushed.

"What about defense? It is one thing to cast a shield. It is another for someone to throw a spell at it," Snape cut in icily.

"I have been dueling with different people. I assure you, I have had spells thrown at my shields."

"I suppose no practical Herbology?" Sprout cut in before Snape had a chance to get going.

"No ma'am."

Several more asked questions, "What OWLs do you intend to take?" Dumbledore asked.

"DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, and Ancient Runes," I ticked off on my fingers.

"Very well. Before the day is over, we should move onto the practical. We will start with Defense, and move onto Herbology, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, and finally Transfiguration. How does that sound?"

Everyone nodded. The non-wanded in between would give me a chance to rest. We moved into the Great Hall where the house tables had disappeared and a dueling platform was in their place.

"Let's go Potter. We are dueling," Snape said.

"Kick his ass Chloe," Harry whispered, giving me a push toward the platform.

Snape and I walked toward one another, bowing, and then walking back. He tried to disarm me first. I put up a shield, transferred it to my open left hand without realizing it, and fired a spell to block the Expelliarmus. There was muttering by those watching but I paid little attention. Again and again we exchanged spells, when an idea struck me. It had been about 30 minutes of going back and forth. It was now or never. I cast a wind spell, making Snape's robes billow. Before he could counter the spell, I cast a sticking charm, making his robes wrap him up. I then summoned his wand and stunned him. Before he fell though, I used my freezing spell. I walked to him, lowering him down gently and then bringing him back to consciousness.

Pointing both wands at him, I asked, "Do you yield?"

"Yes," He said icily.

I canceled the sticking charm, handed him his wand back, and held out a hand to help him up. He took it grudgingly.

"You did well Potter," He said quietly before stalking out. I turned to see Harry jumping in the air, and Tonks laughing.

"To the greenhouses, Ms. Potter," Dumbledore gestured.

I walked with Harry and Tonks at the back of the group. They went through the duel, spell by spell, both laughing merrily. For about an hour, I showed Professor Sprout what I knew about caring for the plants in her greenhouses.

"If you would like to come work with the plants between now and the time you take your OWLs, owl me and you can stop in," She said kindly.

"Wow, thanks professor."

"Potions next? I think Horace is waiting in the dungeons."

As I walked out of the greenhouses behind Dumbledore and McGonagall back up the lawn, Harry and Tonks jogged over.

"We got a house elf," Harry said.

"Well two really," Tonks continued.

"You stole two house elves?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, they're free elves who worked here. They came of their own accord," Harry said defensively.

"I was just kidding," I smiled. Harry smiled back.

"I think this house elf has a little bit of a crush on Harry," Tonks smirked. "Bit around the bend, if you know what I mean."

"I think it's just people around Harry. He just leaks craziness into the atmosphere," I joked.

I moved away from one of his playful nudges. When we reached the dungeons, Slughorn was already waiting, beaming.

"Ms. Potter, you are going to be making a simple potion today. I have provided the materials, the ingredients are in that cupboard over there, and the potion is on the board."

I scanned through the potion quickly, moving over to the ingredient cupboard. Slughorn hovered anxiously over me as I brewed. There was something about potions that was soothing. When I was done, I corked a vial for the smiling Slughorn.

"Magnificent. Simply superb. Most people get the color a little off. This is smashing," He continued to examine the vial while I cleaned up.

We walked back up the Great Hall where Professor Flitwick was waiting. He had me perform charm after charm. At the end, he squeaked with delight.

"Wonderful, Ms. Potter, wonderful."

"Thank you professor," I blushed.

We took a small break and ate lunch. The house tables had been restored and the staff spread out along one of them. Harry, Tonks, and I found ourselves in the middle of the group. I was peppered with questions throughout and I answered them all with a smile. Once lunch was cleared away, I fielded questions from Professor Binns about History of Magic. It was boring! I thought my brain was oozing out of my ears.

At the end, Harry whispered, "You won't have to take his class if you don't want to."

"Thank God for that," I mumbled as the Ancient Runes professor stepped forward.

He gave me a piece of parchment covered with runes and watched as I translated them all. He allowed me to use a rune dictionary though I only had to look up a couple. When I was done, he shook my hand, beaming.

"Well done Ms. Potter."

"Thank you professor."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward. She was just as stern as Harry had described her. When I smiled at her though, I thought a shadow of a smile tugged at her lips. It made me smile more that I could get the formidable professor to crack. She had similar praise for me as well.

"Ms. Potter, that was quite a display. Now if your brother worked just as hard, you would be the perfect pair of Transfiguration students," She looked sternly at Harry. He had the decency to look bashful. I slung an arm around his shoulders.

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised at my brother's improvement ma'am. He's been working hard this summer."

"I am impressed Mr. Potter. Which reminds me, come up to my office. I have something that belongs to you."

We trailed behind McGonagall up to her second floor office. McGonagall moved behind her desk where a clear glass cabinet contained several things. She handed Harry a broomstick.

"I believe this belongs to you. Please try not to get into trouble please? I like looking at that Quidditch cup and rubbing it into Professor Snape," She gave us an evil grin, which resulted in our peals of laughter.

When we had stopped, Harry slung an arm around my shoulder. "This year may be even more impressive Professor," He grinned.

"What do you mean Potter?"

"Let's just hope and pray, Chloe gets sorted into Gryffindor. We can't give the other houses the chance at having a budding chaser."

McGonagall looked between us. Before she could say anything though, Harry waved, jumping into the fireplace, Tonks and I closely after.

"Bye Professor!" I called as I flooed away.

oOo

While Chloe was showing off her Herbology skills to Professor Sprout, Harry and Tonks walked back into the castle.

"Where are we going Harry?" Tonks asked as he led her toward the hall that she knew eventually led to the Hufflepuff common room.

"We need another elf. Phin is getting old and October could use some extra help too. I don't want to think about them overworking."

They stopped in front of a still life of fruit and Harry reached up and tickled the pear. Tonks' jaw dropped when the pear turned into a doorknob and Harry revealed the entrance to the kitchens.

"How did you know about this?" Tonks asked as they stepped inside.

"Marauder's secret." Harry smiled.

House elves came up to them, pressing food into their hands. "I was wondering if Dobby was around."

Immediately, the craziest house elf Tonks had ever seen came bouncing forward.

"Mister Harry Potter sir! You is visiting Dobby sir!" The elf squealed excitedly.

"Hey Dobby, how would you like to come work for me? I moved into a bigger house and my other house elves could really use the help."

"Mister Harry Potter sir wants Dobby to come work for him?" If possible the house elf's eyes grew bigger. "Of course sir! Dobby would be honored sir." But then he started to scuff his feet on the floor.

"What's wrong Dobby?"

"Dobby not want to leave Winky. Winky better than before but Dobby still worries about her Mister Harry Potter sir."

"Where is Winky?"

"Over here sir." Dobby took Harry's hand and pulled him through the kitchens, Tonks right behind.

Winky was washing dishes in the sink, humming lightly as she worked. She looked better than the last time Harry had seen her.

"Winky," She turned around, curtseying as she saw Harry. "Hello Winky. How are you?"

"Winky is fine Mister Potter." Winky said.

"Winky, would you like to come work in my house?"

"Mister Potter want Winky to work in his house?" Winky's eyes grew wide. Harry nodded. "Would Dobby be coming?" Harry nodded. Winky seemed to make up her mind. "Winky would be honored Mister Harry Potter to work for you."

"Excellent, now how to get both of you to Potter Manor?" Harry thought aloud.

"They should be able to just find it Harry. But maybe we should pop over and warn October and Phin?" Tonks suggested.

"Good idea."

At a run, Harry and Tonks made their way out of the castle, and down the front drive. Dobby and Winky had hurriedly collected their things, appearing at the end of the drive so Harry and Tonks could apparate. A moment later, they were in the front hall of Potter Manor.

"October? Phin?" Immediately the two house elves appeared. "I brought some more house elves to help out around the house. October, Phin, this is Dobby and Winky. I'm sure you guys can figure out how to split up the work. We've got to get back to Hogwarts though."

"Bye Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby waved as they disappeared.

oOo

The teachers had assembled once more.

"Very well, I would like to start this and have a decision made today if possible. Is there any reason why Ms. Potter should not be accepted?" Dumbledore said as he called order to the meeting.

McGonagall spoke up. "Socially, she might be ostracized. She reminds me of Ms. Granger in some regards. She is well on her way to becoming a formidable witch. Some people might not like that. On the other hand, she already has a built in friend with her brother. They are very close already," She shot a nasty look at Dumbledore who ignored it. "Her circle will no doubt expand once she gets here."

"She is an excellent student. Her parent's talent! Ms. Potter was so calm the entire time I observed her. Never once did she lose her head as she performed her tasks flawlessly," Slughorn said jovially.

"I must admit, I had my doubts. But I think she has proven that she has the ability and the drive. I can only imagine what would have happened if she had entered when she was eleven." In a rare instance, Snape was showing favor on someone other than a Slytherin. He also glared icily at Dumbledore.

Most of the staff were stunned at Snape's words. Any doubt held by the other faculty were quickly thrown aside with Snape's speech. By unanimous vote, Chloe Lily Potter was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some of the professors bemoaned the fact that they would not be able to teach her.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	17. Chapter 16

"Do you think they'll let me go?" I was bouncing on the way to our pitch. Harry wanted to fly his Firebolt. I wanted to get more practice in.

"Relax Chloe. Even Snape was impressed," Harry chided, a smile tugging at his lips.

After we had wrestled the bludger back into the crate after flying for two hours, both of us were ready for dinner.

"Do you really think I could play for a house team?"

"Yes, Chloe. Every time you get out there, you get better and better. You need a decent broom though."

"What can we afford?"

"Anything you want."

"I don't want to blow half our money on a broom Harry."

"Don't we own stake in a broom company? Maybe if we give a voice, they'll give us a discount," That morning, we had received a packet of documents from Gringotts informing us of our financial situation, including stock that we owned.

"Using your fame to get a new broom? How very Slytherin of you brother."

"How many Christmas and birthday presents do I owe you? It's the least I could do."

I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was going to win this argument. That night, Harry penned a letter to the Nimbus Company who made the Nimbus line and Firebolt. We owned a significant but not controlling stake in the company.

oOo

Owl post came in the morning with the response from the company.

"I'm off then. They're expecting me in ten minutes."

With that Harry left. Tonks had taught him how to apparate when he was still at the Dursleys and promised to teach me how during the summer.

"Tonks, Harry's birthday is on Saturday. Are we throwing a party?"

"No, Molly sent a letter. She wants to plan a surprise party for his birthday. We just have to figure out how to get him there."

"We have all week. We'll figure it out. Anyway, I need to go into London today so I can start making his birthday present."

"Mind if I come with? I have no idea what to get him."

"I think you're present enough Tonks." I smirked as I got up from the table.

"Saucy aren't you?" Tonks smirked and then continued quietly. "We haven't actually gone all the way."

"Really, it sounded like it the other night."

"I don't want to push him. We're taking it slow."

"Tonks, you do know, that if you hurt my brother, I'll have to hurt you?" I placed my hands on the table, and leaned toward the metamorph who leaned away, the fright evident on her face.

"Got it Bubbles. I had no intention of it anyway." She said very quickly.

I smiled and leaned away once more. "Good. Let's keep it that way."

She followed me upstairs so we could change into Muggle clothes.

Tonks and I traveled by portkey just outside the Leaky Cauldron. I waited for Tonks as she changed galleons into pounds and we started off. I already knew what I wanted to make for him. I had been practicing advanced animation charms and was looking forward to mixing Muggle art with magic. I wandered into an art store, instantly starting up a conversation with one of the employees. By the time I left, I had several pounds of clay, tools, and six glass globes.

As we walked out, Tonks asked, "What are you going to make Bubbles?"

"I'm going to make figurines out of clay and permanently animate them. I'll put them in the globes then."

"Ooh, sounds cool."

"I thought of how those dragons were made. I knew Harry would like something like it."

We walked around London, eating lunch at a pizza place. It was a chance for me to get to know the woman my brother was involved with. By the time we got home, we had both enjoyed the day. Just as we walked in the front door, Harry appeared, several broomsticks in hand, a sheepish look on his face.

"They just gave them to me I swear."

oOo

Harry appeared in front of the building of the Nimbus Company. He was greeted at the door by an apprentice.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Maura Webb. They asked me to show you around."

They shook hands. "Please call me Harry."

She beamed. Harry got to see every part of what went into broom making. Harry had been curious about it and found the whole thing rather interesting. He spent lunch with Maura and her teacher and Harry learned exactly how broomsticks were made to fly. After lunch, he got to fly some of their models still in the testing phases including the new Nimbus. When he touched back down, the president of the company met him.

"Mr. Potter, please to meet you. I am Oliver Queen, president of the company. How did you like the broom?"

"It's great. Easy handling."

"What do you ride?"

"Firebolt."

"Ah. Our best broom ever I think. I heard you had a tour already. Is there anything else you would like to see?"

"Not sure. Maybe you could give a recommendation though? My sister has recently come back and will hopefully be going to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She needs a decent broom to try out for Quidditch. What would you suggest?"

"Do you have a price range?"

"Not really, but my sister is very money conscious. She would prefer if I didn't spend so much on her."

"The Nimbus 2001's are still pretty good. The 2003's are reaching pretty far up in price. Only the richest Quidditch teams can even afford Firebolts."

Queen turned to one of his employees, said something that Harry couldn't hear and the employee left. They came back, five brooms in hand. The brooms were shoved into Harry arms.

"I can't take these," Harry had only been joking when he suggested using his fame to get a discount.

"How about a trade then? Be one of our testers."

"Are you serious?"

"Entirely."

"Thank you Mr. Queen," Harry said. Words weren't forming and there was nothing else he could say.

"We will be in touch Mr. Potter."

"Please, just call me Harry."

"Harry, I hope to see you again soon. And please, call me Oliver."

Harry said goodbye to the people he had met. With a sheepish grin on his face, he apparated back to Potter Manor. He found Chloe and Tonks in the front hall.

"They just gave them to me, I swear." He said.

oOo

I walked over to Harry, taking two of the brooms from him. One simply said Nimbus Broom Company on it. The other was a Nimbus 2003.

"There are two Firebolts and a 2001." Harry said gesturing to the ones in his hands. "Now you've got a proper broom for Quidditch."

"What did you say for them to just give you these?" I asked.

"I agreed to test their brooms for them. I just asked for a recommendation for you."

"What's this one?" I gestured to the one that didn't have a specific name.

"One of their new test models. I tried it out today."

Just then October arrived, removing the brooms. She popped back. "Dinner is ready."

Another house elf appeared then. "Harry! Harry! Dinner is ready."

"Chloe, this is Dobby. I forgot to introduce you yesterday. Winky?" Another house elf appeared, curtseying. "And this is Winky."

October looked annoyingly at Dobby.

"What's wrong October?" I asked.

"Nothing Chloe." She said unconvincingly.

I turned to Harry. "I don't think October likes Dobby much." He whispered.

"A solution then?" I turned to the house elves. "Dobby, you seem particularly devoted to Harry. Why don't you concentrate on helping him? And Winky, you should focus on Tonks. And October can concentrate on me. Does that work for you?"

"Of course Chloe." They disappeared and we walked into the kitchen.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Happy Reading!


	18. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter. Initially, I think this was about three chapters. It does change point of views in the middle of it. I wanted to put the scene in though.

After dinner, I retreated to one of the towers. I had transformed one of the rooms into a work room. It was time to start Harry's birthday present. I pulled out some blank pages, sketching out possible ideas for Harry's globe. When I finally decided on a sketch, I worked on it for the rest of the night.

"Chloe be getting up?" I stirred when I heard someone.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the door. October was in the doorway. As I stretched, I listened as my back popped. I had fallen asleep on my worktable.

"Ow, thanks for waking me up October."

I walked downstairs, into the kitchen. Harry and Tonks were already eating breakfast.

"Rough night Chloe?" Harry asked, smiling at my disheveled state.

"Haha, I was working on your birthday present."

"Really? What is it?" He asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise. Don't even think about sneaking in either. I've already set an alarm spell that you won't be able to break."

"A hint?"

"I don't think so." I started eating my breakfast.

During breakfast, Harry tried to get the answer out of me. I successfully dodged all of his questions.

"What are you going to do today Bubbles?" Tonks asked.

"I have OWLs to study for." I said offhandedly. "Oh my God. I have OWLs to take next week." I felt the blood rush out of my cheeks.

"Don't worry Chloe. You will be fine. You have already got it in the bag. Besides, it's your NEWTs you have to worry about," Harry joked.

"I'm going to die," I mumbled as I laid my forehead on the table.

"Not anytime soon," Harry patted my shoulder.

After I got ready, Tonks helped me write invitations for Harry's birthday party. In the study on the first floor, I found a stamp with our family crest on it. I used it to seal all the invitations and Tonks took them to the post office in Diagon Alley.

During the day for the next week, my nose was to the grindstone, memorizing spells and facts. I only took breaks to fly my new Firebolt, or work on Harry's present. By Friday night, I was done with it.

oOo

Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, and Rolanda Hooch were enjoying the hot summer day, walking slowly around the lake. Since it was the holidays and there were no students around, it was easier for the three friends to spend time with one another. Poppy and Rolanda noticed the nearly giddy Minerva as she practically skipped beside them.

"Min, how come you're so giddy? You look like a little school girl," Rolanda smiled.

"Chloe Potter is coming to Hogwarts," She said breathlessly. The other two had missed the staff meeting the other day.

Both gasped, "Chloe Potter? Isn't she…?" Poppy trailed off as a sudden memory came to the forefront of her mind.

"Yes, Harry's older sister," Minerva answered.

"But how come she didn't start when she was eleven?" Rolanda had never met the girl even before she was sent away.

"Albus sent her away the night that Lily and James were killed. The only reason why she is back now is because Sirius asked Albus to bring her back."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Poppy asked outraged.

"I do not know. He gave an excuse about her being a squib, but I do not think that is the real reason."

Just then, an owl stopped in front of the three women, hovering as it held up an envelope. Minerva took the envelope addressed to her and watched as the owl flew to Hagrid's hut. She broke the seal, frowning only slightly at the crest. She smiled when she realized what it was.

"Who is it from Min?" Rolanda asked.

"It is an invitation to Mr. Potter's 16th birthday party to be held at the Burrow this Saturday. Apparently, it is to be a surprise."

"You will wish him a happy birthday from us, won't you?" Poppy asked.

"Of course. I wonder what I should get him?" Minerva contemplated.

"Isn't that showing favoritism?" Rolanda teased.

"I am his head of house as well as his professor. And if that Sorting Hat is truly brilliant, I will be his sister's head of house as well, not to mention her professor. He is the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and his sister will play this year as well," Minerva got a far away look in her eyes. "Besides, Lily and James were some of my favorite students and they brought the children up here to see me before they died."

"Minerva, it has been a long time since I have seen you like this," Poppy said quietly.

"When I saw her the other day, I thought of Lily. She was brilliant at everything she did. Mind, James was no slouch either but he was a Marauder to the core, causing mischief left and right. Chloe and Harry have become the best of both their parents. I am just very excited to have them both here, together. They looked so happy when they were here," She paused, beaming. "They remind me of being young once more."

oOo

"Wotcher Bubbles! How's the present coming?" I turned to find Tonks about to step through the door.

"Don't take another step. The alarm is only keyed to me," I waved my wand and the alarm disappeared. "Alright, it's safe now," I held the globe out to Tonks. "What do you think?"

"It's cool," She smiled. "But it's not moving."

"Shake it."

She shook it and the Harry figurine started zooming around the globe, chasing after a snitch. Words appeared along the edge.

_Happy 16__th__ birthday Harry! Love, Chloe._

"Whoa! This is so cool. I want one!"

"When's your birthday Tonks? I will make sure to have one made."

"March 17th."

"Or Christmas…" Ideas started running around my head.

"You could make a business out of it. Potter's Animated Glass Globes."

I started laughing and couldn't stop, "That's funny Tonks," I managed.

"I'm serious. And maybe you could just do figurines without the globes. That way, they could be bigger. Potter's House of Animation," Tonks was smiling, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You are entirely serious aren't you?" She nodded, still smiling. "I suppose I could do something much worse."

We were silent and Tonks started looking around, "Are these sketches of your other ideas?" She was shuffling the papers around.

"Yeah. I was going to do one of Harry, mum, dad, and me before they were murdered. But I wasn't sure how Harry would react."

"I think he would love it really," Tonks whispered.

I shrugged, "I'm going to wrap this up then."

Tonks left, and I wrapped Harry's birthday present. All the while, I thought about what Tonks had said.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	19. New Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I just mess around in JK's world.

This story is now considered discontinued. Check my profile for the new version. Thanks to all the reviews and hits! Also the new version will be posted at Livejournal as well: talon1321(dot)livejournal(dot)com.

Here is the new prologue for your enjoyment.

Happy Reading!

Dumbledore appeared in Godric's Hollow, walking the short walk to the Potter home. As he did so, he noticed the lack of a Dark Mark. A small fire could be seen burning and dying on the second floor where the roof was missing, the house now exposed.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "So it is done," He murmured.

Carefully, he made his way up the front path, pushing open the front door, looking around. James Potter's body lay on the floor, sprawled at the base of the stairs. He stepped over James' body, carefully taking one step at a time. He was aware of the fact that some Death Eater might still be in the house. The door to the nursery hung off it's hinges, blasted open. Dumbledore pushed the door open farther, and saw Lily's body on the floor. Harry Potter was laying on the floor, half asleep, his forehead bloody. Chloe Potter was standing over the boy, carefully wrapping a blanket around him. Both of their cheeks were dirty from crying. Chloe's left arm hung limply at her side, blood on the back of her head. She looked up when she heard Dumbledore step across the threshold. There was fear in her eyes, and she moved to put her back to her brother, to protect him. Slowly, Dumbledore stepped forward, kneeling down in front of the children. Chloe's eyes seemed to shine for a moment as she recognized the man, but they soon hardened. She whimpered slightly and backed up a little farther.

"Chloe, this is for the best. You must come with me now."

"Not witout Hawy," She said quietly.

"Yes, I am afraid it must be without your brother. He has a path he must tread now, alone. Voldemort made sure of that."

Silent tears slipped down her cheeks, and she shook her head. Dumbledore just looked at her sadly.

"Come along Chloe," He picked her up and she struggled to get free from his arms. "Hagrid will be along shortly to bring Harry to the Dursleys."

"No, no!" She screamed. "Not witout Hawy! Ma! Da! I want ma!" She continued to scream.

Dumbledore was beginning to lose his patience with the girl, "Shush Chloe. Or I will give you a sleeping potion," He said icily.

Chloe continued to cry silently, and struggle in Dumbledore's arms. Dumbledore walked out of the house, and turned to look to the sky as he heard a rumbling approaching.

"It must be Sirius and that motorbike of his. Hagrid will be along soon," He apparated on the spot, taking a still protesting Chloe Potter with him.


End file.
